


K-Pop Girl Group Drabbles

by fiestar



Category: 4minute (Band), 9Muses, K-pop, Mamamoo, Nine Muses, PRISTIN (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, Married Couple, Married Life, Polyamory, Soulmates, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar
Summary: 1: Vampire!AU





	1. Taeyeon + #1

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Vampire!AU

This had to be dreaming, just had to. There’s no possible way this could actually be happening to you. It wasn’t uncommon, of course, but still. There were thousands of females roaming around the city tonight and you just so happened to be one of the unlucky ones. In a way it was your own dumb fault. Everyone had heard the ghost stories about the crumbling stone structure in the center of the cities infrastructure. Hell it was the city’s main tourist attraction with shops, restaurants, and a museum dedicated to what all the archeologist and historians had decided was a temple built to worship some pagan goddess. Though no one really talks about the so-called goddess you’ve seen paintings and statues the museum that have been preserved and restored. She didn’t look like much of a goddess to you, just a beautiful woman. 

On the rare nights that you and your friends snuck out back when you were all still curiously reckless teenagers, you’d break into the old building and dare each other to go further inside without the aid of your flashlight, even phones were left with the group. Not being one to back down from a challenge, you were always the one to go the furthest. Disappearing until the cracks in the sagging ceiling no longer let in beams of moonlight. On your last trip inside–the night of senior graduation–you saw a pair of glowing red eyes, then and there you swore you’d never return. 

That plan is out the window now as you lay amongst the rubble that is undoubtedly inside the ruins. This is a part you never got to, where no one seems to have gotten to. There are too many items around you for it to have been scavenged by greedy museum curators. In fact, the only disturbance in the room besides yourself is the pair of blood red eyes glaring at you from the shadows. You flinch away, scooting back until you slam into the wall. A hung painting is jostled by the impact and comes crashing down beside you. The heavy frame nearly flattening your fingertips. The same gorgeous woman you see all over the museum–whom the conspiracy fan’s have named Lady Tae Yeon–is in the painting next to you, but she looks much different. 

Instead of the dazzling smile and bright eyes with modest gowns you’ve grown accustomed to, this Lady Tae Yeon is wearing a torn dress that borders on the line of obscene as her smile has been curved into a snarl, bright white fangs tinged in blood curl over her lips. You bolt upright. Everyone always said on her birthday Lady Tae Yeon chooses a girl to become part of her ladies-in-waiting. You always thought it was an excuse for teenage douchebags to go around and kidnap some poor girl, but now you’re not so sure. Maybe this Lady Tae Yeon _did_ take the girls, but not for her court as the corpse painted at her feet shows. The poor woman’s eyes are wet with tears as blood gushes in torrents from the huge gash in her neck. 

Of all the things to be afraid of being kidnapped on Lady Tae Yeon’s birthday has always been at the top of your list. Your town always has a huge celebration for her in hopes of attracting all the pretty women for her to choose from. You always attended with caution and returned home before all of your friends, but apparently that wasn’t going to save anyone. Lady Tae Yeon is not the loving, caring, merciful goddess you see her depicted as. No, she was a monster. 

“A vampire.” You whisper into the stale air before turning to run for an exit. Maybe this is still just part of a fraternity’s cruel tradition for Lady Tae Yeon’s birthday and they’ll let you return home, then again none of the past girls ever showed up back home, so why would you? Still firmly in denial you bolt for the doorway, ignoring the floating red eyes in hopes that they’re just a silly light trick. You have to kick a few artifacts out of the way before you can get out the door, but once you do you break into a dead sprint. The flashlight on your phone does little to assist in the avoidance of scattered statues and books, and those eyes seem to be around every corner. 

Finally you find a flight of steps, but it only leads up. Hopefully, there will still be stragglers outside at such a late hour. Once you reach the roof you’re met with the same haunting red eyes, but they’re matched to a face, a body, a woman. 

“Lady Tae Yeon.” This can’t be real. Goddesses aren’t real. Even if they are why would she return to a temple that’s being used to support the economy of a tourist trap city? You’ve heard of cities around yours finding remnants of Lady Tae Yeon as well. Perhaps she really is here to steal away some lucky girl, but then you remember the apathetic looks that sent a jolt through you even from paint on a canvas. This woman is going to kill you, but hell if you’ll just lie down and accept that as fact. 

“Why are you doing this?” You demand. Your voice sounds as shaken as you feel. She could easily brush off your remark as a goddess being questioned by a human, but, surprisingly, she doesn’t. 

“You’re a fiery little minx aren’t you?” Her voice sounds like honey, but her glowing eyes and the sharp glints of white that poke at her bottom lip scream venom. “I do this because I can. The weak are crushed and the strong survive.” There’s a sharp gush a wind and she’s suddenly standing before you. “But I may make an exception for such a beauty.” Her fingers are ice cold as they trace the contours of your face. 

“If that means I’ll live then I think I can accept whatever it is you’re offering.” It’s stupid, like signing your soul over to the devil, but the satisfied smirk on her lips says that she’ll make it worth your while. Her breath feels chilly as it ghost over your lips, but it’s easily overpowered by the fire in your chest when her lips touch yours. 

“Seal it with a kiss.” Her fangs lightly scrape over your lips as you wonder exactly what you just signed up for.


	2. Hyuna + #1 + #7 + #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Vampire!AU  
> 7: “You’re not very good at hiding.”  
> 18: “I hate you.”

This had started as a delightful vacation with your family to a tropical paradise where you and your sister could pretend to read magazines while pointing out the most attractive people you find in all their scantily clad glory. A place where you let your brother beat you at volleyball just so he could hoard the attention of everyone. The place your parents had been raving about for _years_ , but never had enough money to bring you and your siblings along. This was supposed to be a perfect two weeks, but so far it’s been anything but. 

Of course you and your sister lay out on beach towels with obnoxiously large sunglasses and even larger hats to send hushed catcalls to anyone that caught your eye. Yeah you and your brother had half the beach tuned in to your rigged game. And yes your parents looked more than happy to share this time with the three of you, but there was always an overlying shadow. Well, not a shadow, but a woman. Her long black hair and sultry eyes paired with her barely-there bikini had you and your sister in a daze when she first strutted past you. The usual playful banter between the two of you followed, but your sister actually pursued her. 

You couldn’t care less. It wasn’t like your parents were going to walk in on them making out or doing anything majorly X-rated. They spared no expense so the five of you had an impossibly huge beach house to parlay in. The only time you really saw your parents was at dinner, and in turn that’s the only time they saw Hyun A. You on the other hand got to see a lot more of her, _a lot_ more. The girl had no qualms with coming to bother you with no clothes on, asking to use the bathroom attached to your room while your sister was using hers. There was no doubt from her lack of clothing and sweaty face that she just skipped into your room after plowing your sister, but you just let her shower so she could be out of your hair. It’s not like you were jealous of your sister’s luck. You did both see Hyun A at the same time. 

Even though you weren’t jealous, Hyun A had enough jealousy for the both of you. Maybe she knew you had passed up the opportunity to have a fling with her. Whatever the reason, she was _not_ happy when you brought home a girl of your own. You’ll admit she wasn’t as beautiful as Hyun A, but she was funny and teaching you how to surf. Was as in she got her neck torn open by what you could only call a mermaid a few days after you met. You hadn’t slept with her yet, but you wanted to. That’s the last thing you told her before her board flipped and the bright blue water turned red. You couldn’t even see anything in the water besides a few tropical fish and the blurry silhouette of a woman. 

Your flame was pronounced dead by the time you swam her back to shore, but the wound in her neck was determined to be nothing a shark could do. The teeth marks looked almost human. As you huddled next to your family you saw Hyun A lick her bright red lips and wink at you. In the situation it seemed insensitive, now you know better. You should’ve stayed away from that woman, and the ocean, but who thinks logically while on vacation? Most definitely not you as you and your sister, with Hyun A in tow, were convinced to go night time skinny dipping with the rest of the girls on the beach while the boys got drunk at someone’s beach house. 

You forgot about your surfing buddy quite easily when a new girl swam up to you that night. She was still wearing a bathing suit, just like you, but was down to take it off elsewhere. You never made it past a few kisses. She started randomly choking until blood spouted from her lips. Suddenly, Hyun A was behind her with blood spewing from her mouth as well and you still couldn’t piece it together. Maybe you deserve this for being so stupid. It already costed you everyone on this side of the beach’s life. Only you, Hyun A, and your sister remain. You can’t even be sure she’ll make it as Hyun A leisurely takes long pulls from her neck, bleaching her skin to sickly paleness. You thought you’d made her safe by boarding her inside your room in a pile of your clothes while you did the same in her room. Google had told you vampires track people by scent and you hoped Hyun A would stop if she killed you. Sadly, your efforts weren’t enough. 

“You’re not very good at hiding.” Hyun A announces suddenly. You look up to see her dropping your sister’s lifeless body off her lap. Her empty eyes stare up at you. It’s the same way you found your mother, father, brother, even all the police officers. Maybe it’s how whoever comes next will find you. 

“I hate you.” You growl up at the woman–no, vampire–standing over you. She simply smirks down at you with those perpetually red lips. 

“I know.”


	3. Hwasa + #1 + #35 + #45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Vampire!AU  
> 35: “Give me one good reason why I should.”  
> 45: “Sounds like a terrible idea. I’m in!”

“Do you want look at me forever?” Isn’t a question a lot of people get asked, especially not on a first date. Granted a lot of people date the conventional way. Go out and accidentally bump into someone at Starbucks, getting their number so you can pay for their ruined clothes with a date. Knock into someone so they drop all their books and fall in love at first sight when you look up at them while handing them their books. You never really knew why people were always bumping into each other and ending up married with three kids and a dog. How can someone’s clumsiness result in a lifelong bond just like that? You’re not particularly klutzy, so anything involving accidents like that sound made up and sketchy to you. But of course a dating app that is widely known as an app more so for free food and a booty call seemed okay in your book. 

It’s a backwards life you lead according to your best friend who had nearly face planted into her husband’s crotch back when you all met in high school. You hadn’t let her live it down all through freshman year, but they were the ones laughing now as she was setting you up with girls from her yoga class. Well, technically you were laughing, but it was at the women she considered your type. They were all starry-eyes girls with tea cup poodles and pants that touch their ankles. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just wasn’t your style of women. You preferred more unconventional girls and for some odd reason you’d never tried to use any dating app to find them. Clubs were all fine and dandy, but your phone was just _faster_. The only downside to meeting up with people from the app is that they could be complete wackos, and while you are a straightforward, blunt, borderline rude person, you’d never walk out on a date. 

There’s a first time for everything though, and this woman is testing your limits. She’s drop dead gorgeous, but arguably nothing like her profile picture, so you went into this feeling a bit butt hurt. In her defense, the profile pic was of four girls at what looked to be a party. Every one of them was beautiful, but you were hoping for the one on the far right with the cute dimples, or the second from the left in the suit. If you had any brain capacity you would’ve asked for a clearer picture of who you were chatting with, but you didn’t. Now that you’ve made your bed you have to lay in it. 

The woman–Ahn Hye Jin, who also goes by Hwa Sa–is heart stoppingly gorgeous. Her short hair, sky high heels, and nearly non-existent dress caught your attention, but her flirty eyes, thick thighs, even her cute beauty mark kept it. All things considered you wouldn’t complain about having to look at such a sight forever, but such a gaudy woman was leagues away from what you deserved and you’re almost sure she knows it and has decided to tease you. Well, two can play that game. 

“Give me one good reason why I should.” You jest. Her eyes widen and her smirk falter, as if she hadn’t expected you to contest her. 

“Well, shit, you do know how hot you are!” She all but shouts. A few eyes glance over at you in the rather quiet restaurant. Hye Jin doesn’t seem to notice, a woman like her is more than likely used to the attention. 

“How hot _I_ am?” You stutter incredulously. “Have you looked in a mirror?” She giggles. 

“Of course I have. Vampires can use mirrors, contrary to popular belief.” Okay, maybe she really is a psycho and not just a self-aware woman. There had been something in her bio about being a vampire but you had brushed it off as a quirky joke meant to attract the more reclusive night owls. Now you wish you had questioned it. 

“You’re a vampire?” The skepticism is clear in your voice. She leans across the small table until you can feel her breath on your face, it feels cooler than normal. 

“You don’t think I’m naturally this pretty do you?” She asks with a hint of a laugh in her words. As she smirks at you, you catch a hint of sharpened teeth behind her plush lips. “So what do you say; wanna look at me forever?” This time you understand her words. She’s asking if you want to become a vampire. Honestly, it doesn’t seem half bad if you can have hot friends and tempt people with your beauty as she has done to you. 

“Sounds like a terrible idea.” You deadpan, “I’m in!” Hye Jin smiles wide, completely showing off her abnormal teeth. 

“Then let’s get out of here.” She drops a wad of cash that could probably pay for two months rent at your crappy apartment complex and leads you outside. The air is warm, but Hye Jin is cold as she presses her lips to your neck in the back of a cab. You wince when her teeth finally cut through your skin and jump as everything inside you seems to slow down with each of your waning heartbeats until it stops completely. You’d expected the shift from human to vampire to be more of an ordeal, or, at least, painful. It didn’t feel any worse than the needles they use when you donate blood, ironically so. You try not to dwell on how much you’ll probably regret this later, choosing to instead marvel at how gorgeous you look in the window reflection. Hye Jin licks away the rest of your blood before complimenting you. 

“I thought you were hot before, but I definitely need to take you to bed now.” She says just loud enough for the driver to catch. His eyes widen in the rearview mirror at the sight of both of you. 

“Does forever start now?” You ask as you look into Hye Jin’s eyes. She smiles and your mirror her, feeling your new fangs gently bite into your lips. 

“Indeed, it does.” She smirks. That face will be your downfall, but how can you care when it’s so damn beautiful?


	4. Mina + #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: Royal!AU

“You should really lay off with all these conspiracies, I’m telling you. I bet your bookbag wouldn’t be half as heavy if you ditched all these fake textbooks.” You say, handing the stupid books back over to her as she angrily shoves the papers that fell out of her bookbag back inside. Okay, so maybe they didn’t just fall out all on their own. There was some conflict that involved two girl who thought it would be wrong to bark up the wrong tree like the little bitches they are. The tree being your best friend. The same reason she was being bullied and the reason you end up in the principal’s office all the time is because of her love of theories that could very well be true. She wasn’t interested in Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster. Instead she was convinced that half the remaining monarchs are being headed by people that aren’t of royal blood. You couldn’t care less, you were in it to keep idiots away from her. Only you could tell your friend what to do.

“Y’know, [Name], I’ve been looking into your family history as of late and I think you may be heir to a small kingdom that wasn’t really important, but did have a small fortune.” She says as though you’re discussing the weather while mounting her bike. You make it a few feet before she swerves and falls over.

“Honestly, girl,” You chide, “Don’t hop on if you can’t ride.” She clucks her tongue at your lewd hip swinging.

“Stop that. One of these days your innuendos are going to get you in trouble.”

“I thought I was gonna inherit a small fortune one day.” You tease. She kicks you as you both walk, her pushing her bike this time.

“Both can happen. Let’s hope sooner rather than later so you can quit it!” You smirk at how bright her cheeks get as you pop open the top few buttons of your school blouse until your bright bra is visible. “I swear someone’s gonna snatch you up one day and it’s gonna be your own fault!” She drops her bike to quickly close your shirt, fingers fumbling to fasten the buttons as fast as she can. As she finished straightening your shirt to her liking a sleek black street car pulls up in front of you. The poor girl immediately dives behind you as you size up the vehicle. A man in a gray suit steps out to address you.

“[Full Name]?” His voice is monotone almost like a robot.

“Yeah, why do you want to know?” Just because he’s in a suit and a nice car doesn’t mean he’s above getting kicked in the dick for messing around with you.

“Princess Miyoui Mina has requested your audience.” Behind you your friend gasps. You whirl around to look at her.

“Did you jinx me?” You asks with a jovial smile. She shrugs, looking completely lost.

“Princess Miyoui is from a country over. Your family was from somewhere near where Persia used to be.” You shrug at her this time.

“For all we know there’s been a mix up. I’ll probably get dumped back here tomorrow. Keep a list of everyone that messes with you until I get back to kick their asses.” With that you hop in the car without a care in the world, even taking a nap. They can try to mess with you if they have a death wish. You happen to be a light sleeper when it comes to things touching you.

“Miss, wake up, we’ve arrived.” You fist makes contact with the jaw of whoever’s trying to rouse you by shaking your shoulder before you think to stop yourself. There’s a pained groan as you open your eyes. Your knuckles are only slightly bruised and you flex them carefully as you step out of the car, ignoring the pained driver’s awaiting hand. He doesn’t seem offended as he just raises it to massage the spot you hit him. That’s gonna leave a nice bruise.

“Princess Miyoui is waiting, Miss.” Another person says. This time they’re dressed like the servants from a children’s movie instead of a businessman. You resist the urge to tug on one of the tassels hanging from his chest and follow him inside. The castle is impossible huge and you’d need a forty foot ladder to touch the sparkling chandelier that hangs overhead.

“Fuck!” You shout up at it. Your voice echoes through the quiet entryway and you giggle. The attendant looks less than pleased with you.

“This way, please.” He doesn’t even bother saying “miss” this time. You still skip happily behind him, working hard to keep your hands off the rows of armor that stand against the wall. The man ushers you into a room where you find a pretty girl seated at a table. It’s covered in mountains of pastries. You nod to the girl while dragging your finger through the frosting of one of the cakes. She blinks at you in surprise.

“Hey,” You say with a wink, licking the icing off your finger in the most suggestive way possible.

“Is this her?” She asks without looking away from your display.

“Yes, Princess.”

“Good, I like her.” The attendant sputters from his place in the doorway.

“Princess, if I may speak out of turn.” She allows this, “This girl is extremely ill mannered. There are much better candidates with much more concrete royal connections.”

“I’m well aware, but I chose her.” She says, finally looking up at the man. He shrinks under her level stare.

“I understand, Princess. I’ll alert your parents.”

“What was that about?” You ask around a mouthful of some type of cake. The princess in question plucks the strawberry from the top of your cake and inspects it with an uninterested look in her eye.

“You’re a princess to a small kingdom and I am a princess to a not so small kingdom.” She pressed the strawberry to your lips. You bite it, waiting for her to continue. She tosses the leaves away before speaking again.

“I’m going to be queen and I need someone to rule by my side. Welcome to the Miyoui Kingdom, Queen Consort.”


	5. Kyungri & Sana + #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11: Polyamory!AU

The story of how your heart expanding to love two people at once is as abnormal as it sounds. The realization that you had found two people to love equally nearly gave you a heart attack. You’d always known that you had a lot of love to give, but you figured it was for a pet or children, but in walked Sana and your heart picked up like a galloping horse. The first time you saw the girl you felt almost perverted. You saw cute girls like her day in and day out seeing as you and your wife own a rather prestigious dance studio. Girls from all around the country and even the world come to train at your studio, more specifically under the dance legend Park Kyung Ri. You didn’t blame them for being bias even with so many other teachers. Only Kyung Ri had been dancing since she was a teenager, but even as she nears thirty your wife still looks the same as she did the day you met her ten years ago. Never once had your eyes wandered since that day, until Sana. Of all the studios in all of Seoul, she had to walk into yours.   
  
At first you resented the young girl. How dare this kid skip into your studio with the biggest smile on her face and not a care for who her teacher ended up being. She was a beam of sunlight you hadn’t known you needed, but just as lovely as she was you wished to close the blinds, to block her out. It was months into her training before she met Kyung Ri. By that time you had begun to pretend as though you didn’t have a crush on a girl seven years younger than you, but the second your wife mentioned her in passing at dinner you had to tell her. She wasn’t even mad. She just smiled knowingly and continued eating. You’d expected her to start an argument about how you only liked her when she was young, but both of you knew that wasn’t true. The next day Kyung Ri had shown up in your office with a jittery Sana in tow. You assumed it was a sort of intervention to stop you from lusting after girls so much younger than you, but Kyung Ri just smiled like she always did and nudged Sana’s arm.   
  
“Mrs Park, I like you.” She whispered before hiding her reddening face in her hands. “But I like Ms Kyung Ri, too.” You hadn’t been so worried about why she had called you by your last name and not Kyung Ri because your wife hates unnecessary formalities. You were worried about how sincere her words sounded and the way she hid herself in Kyung Ri’s side. It wasn’t jealousy that sprung up in your chest, it wasn’t even infatuation. Full fledged love flooded your body as you watched your wife comfort the girl in a way that looked so natural you almost wanted to give them some privacy, but then Sana was hesitantly looking up at you through her lashes and any of the reasons you knew should keep you away from this girl flew out the window.   
  
The process of integrating Sana into the Park-[Last Name] family wasn’t a complicated one. All of your family knew that you had a heart much too big for your body. It was more a relief for them that you figured out what to with it now rather than later. The real mountain to climb was talking to the Minatozaki family to explain why their daughter was spending all her time with two twenty-seven year olds. After a few meeting and seeing how in love all of you looked, they allowed it. None of you were quite sure what to do about your marriage now that their was another heart involved. You didn’t want to divorce Kyung Ri to make it more fair to Sana and your baby nearly bursted into tears when she heard you suggest it. She knew that you didn’t really want to divorce Kyung Ri, but she also knew that if you could you’d marry both of them.   
  
You all settled on promise rings. Yours and Kyung Ri’s would be fitted to your wedding bands and Sana’s would be your’s and Kyung Ri’s engagement ring. She loved it, even calling it her wedding ring. You still had worries that once the newness wore off she’d realize the mistake she made by getting involved with the two of you, but Sana didn’t seem to be leaving anytime soon. She even wondered about kids. You all knew this would be a strange dynamic to raise a child in, just as you and Kyung Ri discussed before meeting Sana. Of course, your sunshine refused to believe any household that was filled with love could ever be a bad influence on children. The more she begged the more your resolves broke down.   
  
“She really wants this.” You whisper in the darkness. Sana is cuddled against your chest with Kyung Ri’s fingers tracing light shapes into her arm.   
  
“But is she old enough? She’ll only be turning twenty-one this year.” Kyung Ri reasons. It’s true, she is young. You don’t want to take anything away from her, but she’s taking into account how old the two of you are. Your business is settled and there’s steady income, you’re all happy, and your house is big enough for more than just three of you, yet you still worry. A child would tie Sana down. You’re still convinced that one day she’ll wake up and be done playing house, then out the door she’ll go to live out the rest of her prime years. You wouldn’t blame her.   
  
“What if I had the baby?” You muse. Sana shifts closer to you, a dreamy smile evident on her face.   
  
“I think she’ll like that.” Kyung Ri laughs quietly. “We can talk more about it when we’re all awake.” You nod and relax against Sana. Let her leave–even though deep down you know she won’t–because even with her gone you won’t ever regret a second of it.


	6. Krystal + #26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26: “It’s 3 AM, what do you want?”

You’re quite aware of the things you’re afraid of. Most people keep tabs on such things for convenience’s sake. If you remember that heights make you drop like a fly, then you won’t hold up the lines for roller coasters. If you remember the ocean is not your friend you’ll be one less person for the life guards to look after. You, personally, never forget the thing you’re most afraid of: storms. Not the light drizzle and grey clouds, but the bolts of lightning, rolls of thunder types of storms. When you were little your babysitter once told you that the sky was a sleeping monster that opens it’s mouth whenever kids misbehave. He said it’s mouth is so big that it can cover entire cities because of just one child, and that’s how big storms are made. Of course, six year old you wasn’t particularly keen on getting swallowed whole by a scary sky monster, so you at your vegetables without complaining and went to sleep a whole ten minutes early. As if the universe was in league with some mean teenaged boy, there wasn’t a big storm until the night you went to bed without brushing your teeth.   
  
Now and days you’re old enough to know that the weather patterns that cause big storms are about cold front and hot fronts meeting or something that they say on the weather channel, but you can’t shake the fear that’s been so deeply ingrained in your mind. It’s lucky your babysitter hadn’t tried to explain away something innocent like pizza because you’d look a lot stranger running out of a restaurant screaming than you do now, huddled under your blankets in fear. You wish you hadn’t gotten a room on such a high floor. The closer proximity, no matter how small, magnified the carnage happening outside. So maybe “carnage” isn’t the right word, but you still aren’t going to check to make sure the rain hasn’t murdered anyone. You had a girlfriend for that. A girlfriend that is conveniently absent. Something went wrong with the rooms when you book them for a trip with your girlfriend and her sister. Instead of getting adjoined rooms the completely separated you, by floors. Somewhere below you Soo Jung and Soo Yeon are sleeping next to each other in the same bed while you’re left alone. Soo Jung will undoubtedly be in a sour mood if you wake her at this hour, but as a girlfriend it is your obligatory duty to inform her when you’re scared. Her rule, not yours.   
  
Your phone lights up as you hit the power button. Immediately a picture of Soo Jung and Amber fills the screen. They’re both laughing animatedly about something out of the camera’s view. You’d taken the picture a few weeks ago while knocking around at the SM building. Okay, maybe you could survive if you just plugged in your earbuds and look through your photo albums. Seeing Soo Jung’s face, even through a screen should calm you. In theory it sounded like a promising idea but a particularly explosive clap of thunder has you screaming bloody murder and ducking your head under your pillow. Hopefully the noise outside will have masked your shout, so no one knows that lonely lady in room 1207 is scared of a little thunder and lightning. Actually, a little you could tough through but this is absolute nonsense. You have to call Soo Jung. She answers on the third ring, sound as grumpy as you had expected.   
  
“It’s 3AM, what do you want?” She huffs, her voice rough with sleep and annoyance. You try to put your needs into words but another Godzilla scream of a thunder rumbles outside and you scream into your hand. The noise has Soo Jung waking up real fast.   
  
“Oh, baby, I’m sorry.” There’s shuffling from her end and a mumble from Soo Yeon, who must’ve been roused by her sister’s movements. “I didn’t check the caller ID, honey. I’m sorry for snapping at you.” Had it been anyone else she wouldn’t have cared if they were offended. Most everyone knew not to bother her until she was fully awake. Your relationship status got you a free pass to bother her whenever, and you most definitely need it _right now_. The storm seems to get impossibly louder outside to the point where laying under the covers doesn’t feel safe enough. You tug the blanket and pillows into the empty closet to make a small bed for yourself until Soo Jung arrives. You can hear the light thumps of her steps as she trudges up the stairs. After a minute there’s a barely audible blip from your door as Soo Jung let’s herself in.   
  
“Baby, come here.” She says once you poke your head out of the closet. Her phone is discarded on the stripped bed as yours has been lost in the mountains of blacket. You move with the comforter tugged tight around you. The bulky fabric probably makes you look like some type of chubby worm, but Soo Jung doesn’t seem to care. She simply lifts you on to the bed and lays your head on her chest, with one hand over your exposed ear. Now all you can hear is the steady beat of her heart.   
  
“Listen closely, my love, it beats only for you.” You hum in contentment. From the way both your ears are covered it seems to echo in your head. “I’ll always be here to protect you until my heart stops beating, so go to sleep. I won’t let any monsters get to you.” You can’t tell if the storm outside is breaking or you’re falling asleep. It doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters when Soo Jung is around to protect you.


	7. Hyuna + #2 + #6 + #43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Gang!AU  
> 6: “How did you even get in here?”  
> 43: Married Life

Everyone’s made mistakes in life, some big and some not so big. You on the other hand had to make a whole new level of big since you’re pretty sure marrying a gang leader blows right through the top of that scale. To stay in the same ball field as simply a “big” mistake is like comparing a grain of sand to an entire beach, it just didn’t work. That’s not to say that you weren’t happy, but that was a time long ago when you were young and dumb. Hyun A could dangle a pair of diamond earrings in front of you and say jump and all you’d have to say back is “how high?” It wasn’t a very good relationship to put it kindly. Of course, it did have it’s moments.

On the days Hyun A returned home before 1AM without bloodstains on her clothes or the smell of one drug or another in her hair were the days you lived for. It was in those moments that a woman you could truly fall madly in love with shined through. Her infectious laugh and sweet voice easily clouded your judgment for the next few days when she returned to you in shambles, asking to be patched up. As her wife, yes it was in your job description, but you didn’t have the proper qualifications to dig a bullet out of her torso with a pair of tweezer, then sew it up, but you did it anyway. Never once did she complain about how your jagged stitching would leave an ugly scar in her honey skin, or how your unsteady hand pushed around the bullet before you actually fished it out. She just sat their gritting her teeth with a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

It was the same look you got when you informed her that her unconventional, and somewhat degrading, means of getting you pregnant had worked. You also informed the men of her gang since she never told you which one she’d allowed to sleep with you. From the proud smirk on their faces it was between Il Hoon and Hyun Seung. Luckily the kid popped out looking more like you than anyone else, but there was something about your baby boy’s smile reminded you of Il Hoon. Good thing since Hyun Seung got gunned down a year after the baby was born and you got together with Il Hoon after Hyun A got put away and the rest of the gang disintegrated.

Now Il Hoon works a normal job as a manager at a law firm. Not as exciting as being in a gang, but the irony and money had him feeling content. It’s been five years since you’ve had to worry about anyone returning home half-dead and it honestly was nice. You didn’t care that the two of you needed to be more conscious of how you spend your money. You didn’t care that the most noteworthy thing in your life was a play at Il Seung’s school, the one where he played a cow on a farm. You and Il Hoon both made a big deal of it as if you’d never known what life was like when you were constantly in danger. The word didn’t even exist in your vocabulary anymore unless it was about your son. Everything is dangerous to a six year old and nothing will convince you otherwise. Apparently the only danger Il Seung thinks about is the monsters in his closet. Once you check he falls asleep, but you still feel uneasy.

Il Hoon is off with his boss at a court case in one district over. He won’t be home until late, so the feeling of not being alone is rather unnerving.

“Hi, baby.” You screech into your hand and twirl around to face the source of the voice. Hyun A stands before you looking a bit worse from wear, but all around the same as she did five years ago. Right down to the diamond ring on her left ring finger. You suddenly remember that you never officially got your marriage annulled, but you have more pressing matters to worry over.

“How did you even get in here?” You demand in a low voice. She smiles at you as though you just told a joke.

“You’ve seen my take on men twice my size, but picking a lock is too advanced for me?” You want to mention that hand to hand combat and picking a lock are two very different skill, but you also want her to leave. Talking will only prolong her stay.

“Please, leave.” You whisper as she starts moving around the living room, looking at each picture she sees. The one she settles on is a snapshot from before everything hit the fan. It was on the day Il Seung was born. You refused to tell them who the father was just as Hyun A refused to tell you, so both of them crammed in next to you as you smile tiredly at the nurse taking the picture. Il Seung is screaming about something and Hyun A is looking down at him with stars in her eyes, completely enraptured. She continues down the line of pictures until Hyun Seung stops cropping up, then she disappears as well.

“You know,” She finally looks up at you with tears in her eyes. This isn’t the Hyun A you married. This woman looks broken beyond compare. “You know, back then we were just kids playing house. I had no business dragging you into this, but you got your happy ending. And I love you enough to know when it’s truly time for me to go.” You follow her down the hall to Il Seung’s room. Your baby boy is still sleeping soundly, humming happily when Hyun A kisses his forehead.

“I love you, you know.” She whimpers, carefully tugging off her wedding ring. She kisses you once, twice then tries to hand you the ring. You push her hand away and turn to face your sleeping son. You can’t watch her go and she can’t see you cry about it.

“You know I loved you, too.” There’s a short little laugh, then fading footsteps. After a few minutes Il Hoon returns. He hugs you gently, not in the rough, possessive way Hyun A would.

“Do you still love her?” You look down at the ring that pales in comparison next to the one Il Hoon bought you. You slip off both rings, only replacing one.

“No, not anymore.”

 


	8. Seulgi + #26 + #31 + #34 + #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26: “It’s 3 AM, what do you want?”  
> 31: Love/Hate Relationship  
> 34: “I can kill them for you.”  
> 50: Fuckgirl!AU

You can not fall asleep to save your life. In this moment an angel could descend from the heavens to give you good luck for the rest of your life, but only if you fall asleep within the next hour. It’s an impossible task at the moment and you’d tell the angel so, but then you’d also ask for an upgraded house. A lot of things in this house needed to be brought up to date. It barely had wiring adequate enough to support the few lights that were used around the house. You were afraid to plug in the fan for fear of causing the whole delicate, aged system to collapse on itself. No AC you could begrudgingly handle, but no electricity at all would drive you mad. How else were you supposed to unpack your few boxes of belongings at night? Damn your step-dad and his love of all things antique, houses included, and damn your mom for going along with the stupid plan. She didn’t even _like_ living in places with so much property. Your mom was a city girl through and through, yet here all of you are in an old house with old wiring so you’ll die of heat stroke before you get a good night’s sleep.

You could try counting sheep. That always works, right? Even if it doesn’t, you’re desperate enough to try anything. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. _Click_. One of the stupid berries from the cherry tree next to you window messes up your count as it taps the glass on its way to the ground. 6, 7, 8, 9. _Click, click._ The rain of berries continues in an almost measure way. You sit up to glare at the tree just as another “cherry” hits the glass. Instead of a tiny fruit, a pebble hits the glass and ricochets off. Thoroughly annoyed, yet equally curious you move to the window. The frame sticks for a second before sliding upwards. Below your window stands the one thing that could make your night worse.

“Hey, come let me in!” Seul Gi whisper-shouts. You shake your head definitively. “Oh, come on, babe. I just want to talk to my favorite girl!” She makes a big heart by curving her arms over her head. You suck your teeth at her display. “Just come let me in before I break a window and come up there on my own.”

“Fine!” You huff, “Don’t move.” You give her a pointed look before ducking back inside. There’s a very subtle breeze outside, so you keep the window open at the risk of letting bugs inside. The walk downstairs to the back door gives you time to contemplate why the hell you’re letting this womanizer in your house. It’s not like you like her. It’s more that you tolerate her, and she you, so why did she come to bother you at this ungodly hour.

“It’s 3 AM, what do you want?” You demand as soon as she steps inside. Seul Gi ignores you in favor of walking back upstairs, probably to your room. The girl has already made herself comfortable in your bed by the time you enter, there’s no pretense here as she shucks off her clothes and flops on top of the covers in her underwear. If it were anyone else you’d probably smack them but this is Kang Seul Gi, she can only be moved by pretty things.

“It’s hot.” She mutters after a few beats of silence.

“I’m aware. My parents still won’t update the wiring.” She knows that by “parents” you mean step-dad.

“What is he scared it’ll damage the authenticity of the house?” She jests. You laugh at how much like your step-dad her words sound.

“Something like that.” A leg is swung over your hips so Seul Gi is seated on top of you. You glare up at her, wiggling to try and get rid of her weight.

“I can kill them for you.” She offered. Though her tone sounds serious, you recognize the joking sparkle in her eyes.

“Oh, please don’t.” You huff, knocking her off with a sharp buck of your hips. “And you’re too heavy to be doing things like that.” Seul Gi pouts at you.

“Well, if that’s how you feel maybe _you_ should top.” With that she hauls you on top of her, so you’re laying over her body. “See; isn’t this better?” You want to slap her, but you need both hands to fend off the pressure her hands are putting on your shoulders so she can pull you closer.

“Would you quit it.”

“Of course, baby.” She suddenly agrees without argument. In fact, she goes as far as to roll you back onto your side, but still cuddles up behind you. You huff in mock annoyance even though her constant messing with you is making you more and more drowsy.

“I really _did_ come to see you, by the way.” Her voice ghost across your neck as she scoots in closer. “I was thinking about you.” Her voice drops an octave and you’re tempted to kick her off the bed.

“Would you shut up and sleep, please.” You yawn. It’s too early to be dealing with her nonsense. She laughs into your skin.

“But I want to talk to you,” She whines. You roll over to face her, a scowl on your lips.

“Seul Gi, I swear I’ll put you out. Shut. Up. Just sleep.”

“Sure, honey,” She presses a kiss to your pouting lips, “See you in the morning.”

 


	9. Hwasa + #1 + #3 + #6 + #16 + #29 + #46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Vampire!AU  
> 3: Royal!AU  
> 6: “How did you even get in here?”  
> 16: “How mad would you be if…?”  
> 29: “It sounded better in my head.”  
> 46: “Hey, only I can call her that!”

“My priestess,” You look up from the book in your lap when you hear the doors to your chamber open. It wasn’t an uncommon practice for people to enter your rooms without permission, in fact, it’s much more common than an attendant announcing their arrival, then a formal request for an audience with you. All the extra fanfare and hold ups were more your sister’s forte. Not that anyone who didn’t know the two of you personally would have any idea who was who, or which preferred what. The two of you are identical twins just as your mother had been, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. It’s said that the vampyress goddess blessed your bloodline to birth only strong women who would support each other in the best ways. Though there were a few inconsistencies with the goddess’ grand plan. There have been times where tradition was broken and instead of the twin queens ruling together as one, there’d be one who grew blinded by greed and turned her back on her sister.   
  
It seems more common now than it was hundred of years ago when the goddess first spoke to your umteenth-great grandmother. Now your mother was queen in her own right with your aunt all but stricken from the kingdom’s history. All that remains of her are paintings and jewelry that got locked away in the treasury, never to see the light of day. Your sister seems to want to follow in your mother’s footsteps and you weren’t foolish enough to stand in her way. Instead, you stepped down from your role as crown princess and became a priestess to your goddess. It would account for the more lax attitude that the palace staff held towards you, seeing as priestesses are supposed to be calm and kind.   
  
“What’s the matter, child.” The boy before you looks as though he sprinted here from halfway across the palace. As he stands to his full height the pendant on his lapel glints in the candlelight. He did come from across the palace. More specifically from one your sister’s advisors. You bolt upright, book forgotten as it hits the stone floor with a resounding thud.   
  
“My lady sent me to inform you that an army if fast approaching the palace gates. She advised that you run before they attack.” You know the Lady he’s speaking on behalf of. The old woman with silver hair that believed when the time comes you should sit on the throne in place of your sister.   
  
“You’re relieved of your duties.” You tell him, tugging on the heavy jeweled necklace you’re wearing. The chain snaps easily under your supernatural strength and you hand it to the boy. “Run as far as you can and don’t return.” He eyes the necklace with wonder before nodding a thanks to you and bolt back the way he came. If what he said was true, everyone should be running. Your family’s palace has stood for centuries without being fortified properly as the weather chips away at its strength. An army of vampires could easily take down the gates without a problem. The only thing that could possibly pose a threat against this oncoming army is the goddess’ blessing. The same blessing the gives the women of your family twins is the same one that forbids those impure of heart to enter. Something of a precaution to keep the bloodline pure and virtuous, but of course if you were already in the palace when she bestowed her gift you could come and go as you please. Maybe that’s the reason for your sister’s greed, she’s no longer a pureblood vampiress as you are. No matter. She’s still your sister and it’s your job to protect her.   
  
The halls are wrought with pandemonium as everyone scrabbled to prepare some sort of safe haven for the royal family. Maids and attendants try to stop you as you run past them, but their human physique would crumble if they stood in your way at the speed you’re running, so it surprises you when you turn the corner to enter your sister’s wing and bounce off of something. Nothing short of another vampire could slow you, yet you still look up in shock as a vampiress stands over you looking rather annoyed. Her clothes aren’t that of a priestess or an advisor, but a uniform that’s completely foreign to you. The barrier must’ve broken; the army is inside. Then again, one vampire doesn’t equal an army. At least she doesn’t seem to look like the whole army. Her clothes, while different, still tell the tale of a wealthy vampiress.   
  
“How did you even get in here?” You demand. Now that you’re back on your feet you want some answers. She smirks at you, flashing her sharp fangs.   
  
“How mad would you be if I said ‘I come seeking love’?”   
  
“You storm my family’s palace, break through a barrier blessed by the goddess herself, knock me over, and expect me to believe this was all for love?” You shout. She examines her nails, nodding absently at you. “I’m very angry.”   
  
“Unfitting for such a pure priestess.”   
  
“How dare you make the assumption that you know me!” Her eyes appraise you, from your angry scowl to your clenched fists.   
  
“You’re wearing a priestess’ uniform. You do know that, right?” You stomp your foot in annoyance. Why are you even wasting your time with her when there are probably hundreds of others terrorizing the rest of the palace, only you don’t hear them. You strain your ears to hear just outside the palace gates. There’s still a horde of vampires out there, so how’d she get in?   
  
“You didn’t answer my question! How did you get in here?”   
  
“Answer mine and I’ll answer yours.” You’re in no mood to play games, but nod anyway.   
  
“Will you marry me?” Your eyes narrow and your vision tints red as your ever-present calm starts to leave you. “It sounded better in my head.” She mutters, more to herself than you.   
  
“What are you doing here? And for the love of our goddess, how did you get in?”   
  
“I walked in. Everyone else stopped at the gates so I just kept walking on my own. Warrior queen, Ahn Hye Jin waits for no one!” You’ve heard of her. She ravages kingdoms and takes the most beautiful things she can find before continuing to the next. Apparently, your family’s palace just so happened to be the next stop on her list.   
  
“Move, Queen Hye Jin.” You snap, stepping around her. The door to your sister’s room bursts open as you near it.   
  
“[Nickname]!” She hasn’t called you that in years. This must’ve truly scared her.   
  
“[Nickname]?” Hye Jin asks, coming up next to you.   
  
“Hey, only I can call her that!” Your sister pouts. Hye Jin rolls her eyes.   
  
“Fine, then I’ll call you ‘wife’ because I came for the most beautiful thing, and I won’t leave without it.” You idly wonder if the goddess sees seeking a mate as a pure of heart thing as Hye Jin grips hard on your arm. She seems to have waltzed in with only one thing on her mind, and with the way she’s tugging you away from your sister you can tell this isn’t going to end well for you.


	10. Tiffany + #39 + #43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 39: “I didn’t expect to make it this far.”  
> 43: Married Life

It’s strange how quickly life can sweep you up in a whirlwind of changes and suddenly drop you in a place that feels so mundane, so natural, that you have to question why it wasn’t where you were to begin with. Though sometimes things can happen in what feels like the blink of an eye, hours, days, weeks, _years_ passing without you really seeming to take notice. Then there are the things that happen so gradually that you have time to wonder what took so long. The process of you falling in love with Stephanie Hwang was one of those latter occurrences, though you’ve known her for so long it almost seems ludicrous that it hadn’t happened earlier.   
  
You’d been in that crowd fourteen years ago, sweating between the mash of bodies in the unforgiving California heat, but holding the tacky sign you’d made just for her proudly above your head. You still have it somewhere, carefully wrapped in plastic and stored away with the rest of your childhood items. You doubt Stephanie even remembers it seeing as she sees hundreds of much grander and flashier posters day in and day out as she continues her career as the “Brighter Than Jewels” Tiffany of Girl’s Generation. So much time seems to have passed since that day she was scouted, yet the three weeks before she left past in a heartbeat and you were sure you’d never see Stephanie again. You did, of course, but only through a computer screen. Your calls consisted of mismatched time zones and spotty connections as she raves about the new friends she’s made that are going to be idols just like her while you blandly tell her about the high mark you got on your math test.   
  
As time went on the calls started to dwindle into nothing until your life was completely devoid of her. The closest you got to being with her after that was when her father asked for help to clean her old room. Everything was starting to collect dust and support cobwebs since no one dared to enter in the year and a half she’d been gone. Her brother couldn’t do it. Her sister couldn’t. Her father most definitely couldn’t. Neither could you, but you had done it anyway. You meticulously cleaned the room top to bottom, pretending the little momentoes from her life here didn’t bring tears to your eyes. If anyone asked you’d laugh and blame all the dust, but they knew just as well as you did. After that heart wrenching experience you stayed away from the Hwangs. Not out of hatred for what they’d asked you to do knowing it would be a painful task to undertake, but to protect your heart and theirs. They knew you were hurting the most out of everyone and you didn’t want them to feel guilty for not trying harder to hold her back. It was her dream, and you fully intended to let her live it out for as long as it was allowed.   
  
Instead you immersed yourself in what you imagined her world to be like. In hindsight it was borderline creepy the way you employed a vocal coach and dance instructor just to work yourself as vigorously as you’d heard SM trained all their idols. You even learned Korean. Many people suggested you audition for a company, put your newfound skills to use, but you refused. That wasn’t what you’d done all this for. In actuality, you’re still not 100% sure what the reasoning was besides pretending she was right there next to you singing and dancing like it was before she left. But then she debuted and you couldn’t pretend anymore, those were her friends, her family now. If she returned to America she wouldn’t be bothering to see you, so you went to her. Well, you went to Seoul. Your Korean and English skills paired with a bachelor’s degree in ESL teaching. It was pure chance that you got higher by a wealthy college where student trips took place at the yearly kpop dream concerts, and that the group you’d been assigned to chaperone had gotten backstage passes. It was almost impossible that the stars aligned for Girl’s Generation to perform that year.   
  
You hadn’t expected much from Stephanie; a polite bow, maybe a hello. You most certainly hadn’t expected her eyes to light up at the sight of you and your name to falls reverently from her lips. She remembered you, after all. You’d spent the remainder of the night catching up on the years that her success had stolen away from you. It was a bitter-sweet experience being in her prescribe once again. There was laughter and tears, but you knew it would end in the morning. You’d return to your teaching and her to her singing and those moments would only serve as more painful memories, a wound that had reopened suddenly. The pain would be unbearable. Except it wasn’t the last time you saw her. The video calls resumed, escalating to meeting up for coffee, to eating dinner at the fancy restaurants you never dreamed of entering. Yet she had asked you to marry her in the most mundane of places: her bedroom. No longer did she live at the dorms with eight, then seven other girls. The two of you had the privacy to do what you wanted, so it was almost laughable that you both been laying side by side on top of the covers, arms barely touching, when she had asked you.   
  
Now you find yourself in much the same position, only a new apartment and a huge ring to show the passage of time.   
  
“I didn’t expect to make it this far.” Stephanie suddenly whispers, her voice is low as if she expects you to be asleep. You roll onto your side to face her. The makeup she wore for tonight’s concert has yet to leave her face and you get up to retrieve her makeup remover, intent on doing it yourself.   
  
“I thought I’d go to Korea and come home in a few months, maybe a year at most,” She continues, sitting up now that she’s aware you’re awake. You hum in acknowledgement as you start to wipe off her makeup.   
  
“I was scared.” You want to tell her that it would’ve been off if she wasn’t, but don’t dare interrupt her when she sounds so melancholy. “I wasn’t afraid of being alone, or not knowing the language, or even failing. I was afraid because I’d left you alone. I was terrified that if I came back even if it had only been a few months, you’d be done with me. Then I was afraid because I knew the day we had our very first performance I wouldn’t see your stupid sign waving around. But then something brought you back to me. I thought it would all be a nice fantasy before you realized how much work it was dating an idol, but _you stayed_. You’ve been here for so long and it’s more than I expect, or deserve.” You toss out the used makeup wipes before returning to your now barefaced and brooding bride.   
  
“Stephanie, you deserve the world. You deserve more than I can give you. There’s not a day that goes by that I remember how lucky I am that we made it anywhere at all. I love you.” Her eyes curve into those twin crescents that had first stolen your heart back on the playground in California and you realize despite the distance, the suffering, the _time_ , nothing’s really changed. She caresses your face for a moment before moving to play with your wedding ring.   
  
“Just as you love me, I love you.”


	11. Yeri & Wendy + #3 + #11 + #30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: Royal!AU  
> 11: Polyamory  
> 30: “I will fight you!”

Wendy was undoubtedly the strongest woman you’ve ever come across in your life. Even after all these years you’re still not certain if it was a fortunate thing that the world saw fit to intertwine your lives or if this was some horrendous misstep amongst the cosmos. A reason for your meeting Wendy being the crowning moment of your life was that it removed you from the daily woes of life in the city that this fierce woman governs over as queen. You’re still not sure how this truly came to be though you were most definitely aware of all the things happening around you that had built up to the moment you were presented before your queen.  
  
You were nothing more than an offering to appease Wendy’s wild spirit. You’d been chosen along with another girl: Ye Rim. She was something lovely to look at, like staring at a intricately painted doll, and it had once made you feel inferior. You were being foolish, of course, seeing as the both of you had been hand picked by the queen’s army of consorts. Well, not an army–there are only three royal consorts in Wendy’s kingdom–but you’d never seen so many beautiful women gathered in one place. After being selected from the entirety of the city’s female population, you and Ye Rim had to endure several days of poking, prodding, and preparing before they brought you to kneel before your queen. She had merely responded to your presence with a flurry of exotic words, then sent the two you off to wait somewhere in the harem.  
  
That had been the single most intense moment of your life, but there are plenty of others that come close. None of which occurred before you entered the palace. Each time something happens that makes Wendy’s calm demeanor shatter into something much scarier you can feel a few years of your life trickle away as your heart always seizes in your chest. That’s the only defense you have to support wishing that you never met the woman you now call your wife. You had to share her–something normal in most kingdoms–but your only formidable competition was Ye Rim, and you’d stopped trying to outshine her years ago. The two of you had been chosen _together_. You were meant to compliment each other not jockey for your wife’s affections. That was a job for her three concubines that have been all but forgotten in the harem. You can barely remember them since those first few days after you and Ye Rim had arrived. You have never made the trip back to that wretched place riddle with so much jealousy it almost choked you once you were moved to a grand palace that you shared with Ye Rim.  
  
Most of the kingdom called you sister-wives, saying it’s a term that comes from Wendy’s homeland. You wouldn’t know. Whenever you or Ye Rim alike try to broach the subject of her origins she demand a subject change. The farthest that she’ll go back in her history is arriving here when it was still ruled by another family and how she slaughtered everyone and forced the king to abdicate his throne, beginning a new dynasty. You still can’t fathom how she could’ve possibly rallied that amount of troops that would willing work under such a young commander. The only reasoning you can guess are the accidental hints she drops about her homeland being much different than here, which is why she left. Now she sits on the throne flanked by the two most beautiful woman in the country and all’s right with the world.  
  
Except it isn’t. The palace city is never as tranquil as it seems from the outside walls. You’d always imagined the king before Wendy to attend court in the morning, listen to what his ministers had to say, maybe sign a few edicts, then attend to his harem and his family. Now you’re well informed that it is nothing like that. Even your maids whispers with wicked tongues. If the women that work under you day in and day out can’t be trusted than who can? You not Ye Rim try to confide in Wendy. Aside from being busy with court affairs the woman is plain ruthless when it comes to offenses committed against the two of you. A year ago a maid had slipped and spilled piping hot soup on your arm. It hurt, yes, but the royal physician made sure you’d heal in a week’s time. The burn hadn’t even been that bad to begin with, but Wendy hunted down the poor maid and returned the favor tenfold. The poor woman works away from people now and days.  
  
“This is getting ridiculous!” You finally shout, shooting up from the couch you’re settled on. Ye Rim nearly drops the multicolored bird that’s perched on her finger as she shuffles up in alarm.  
  
“What’s happened?” The bird twitters angrily until Ye Rim resumes her preening of its feathers. You look at her than around the room. At first glance nothing seems out of place. The room is positively gilded, everything the two of you could every want Wendy was sure to provide, everything but kind servants. They peek through the sliding doors, huddled close to the floor as if you won’t see them. You do, and in the silence only interrupted by Ye Rim’s bird’s singing, you can hear them, too. Their tumors of you sleeping with a visiting prince behind Wendy’s back has reached far and wide. A chancellor even sent one of his men to inform you of it, suggesting you be more _discrete_ if the rumors are true. The message had come earlier today and you’re ready to knock some heads. Even Ye Rim’s sweet voice won’t be enough to calm you.  
  
“Let’s pay our wife a visit.” You ignore the maids that scramble away from the door when you slide it all the way open in favor of locating Wendy. It’s not hard. You can hear her shouting from here.  
  
“I will fight you!” She screams at the cowering prince as you enter, Ye Rim trailing behind you.  
  
“Wendy, let him go.” You huff.  
  
“Why? So he can continue to warm your bed at night?” She’s positively seething.  
  
“No, I have someone for that.” You deadpan, “You should let him go because the rumors are nothing but idle chat between servants. This man couldn’t tell you who’s [Name] and who’s Ye Rim.” The poor prince nods reverently and Wendy releases him.  
  
“My apologies, Prince.” She mutters begrudgingly. The man regards her with a quick bow before scuttling past you, nearly knocking Ye Rim to the ground in his haste. She ignores him to press up against your side.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about,” She promises, “We belong only to our queen.”


	12. Jennie + #50 + #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”  
> 50: Soldiers/Military!AU

This was a training mission. That’s what you’d all been told during your briefing at 06:00 this morning. You’re entire brigade had already been roused, though a few still looked to be shaking off the last dregs of sleep. You hadn’t blamed them for their sluggishness, though it was only something a fellow soldier could pick up on. Kim–Jennie Kim, that is–in particular looked ready to topple over as your commanding officer came shouting down the line of bunks that seemed to sprawl out in infinite lines on either side. Of course, the barrack was only large enough to house each member of your brigade, and there were 300 of you. _Were_. The word sounded bitter in your mind as you go over everything in your mind, trying to pinpoint just what went wrong.   
  
It could’ve started with Jennie. She’s one of the highest in the rankings amongst all the people in the barrack and it usually shows in the way everything she does is impeccably articulate. There was never a margin of error with this woman, so the dark circle that stand out under her eyes should have tipped you off that something was going to go horribly amiss today. That’s not to say that all of you weren’t deprived of sleep even a little. Each face in the barrack was carefully examined by your commanders each morning and even they had nothing to say about the bruised skin beneath your eyes, opting rather to nitpick a flyaway strand of hair that escaped from a bun or the shirt collar that was skewed in the most minuscule of ways, but never a comment on how tired you all look.   
  
They’d been in your shoes at one point or another, years ago when the conditions were probably worse. Each new influx of soldiers had it easier and easier as more information about harsh unnecessarily harsh treatment or inadequate living spaces spring up like pesky weeds across the media. That didn’t detract from the fact that this was still a place built on coexisting as one unit, and so the barracks remain. Most of your sleeping issue stem from loud snoring or muffled sobbing, but it had stormed last night which kept you awake longer than any open-mouthed or homesick woman ever could. Jennie had been awake too, just before you’d managed to fall asleep. Now she looks as though her mind has shut off and she’s running on autopilot. You wish for the same solstice, but your racing mind won’t allow it. You replay your commander’s words over and over in your head until they’re a warbled mess.   
  
_“This mission will be a training exercise only, but you’ll be expect to handle it as a high-risk mission, understood?”_ The echo of 300 confirmations ring in your head. That would be the last time you all sounded as one ever again. There were more hints at an impending something sprinkled throughout the day. Each time they got more and more obvious until you couldn’t deny it was the universe trying to warn you. Jennie you could pass off as paranoia; if she was too out of line all of you would pay for her mistakes if your commander so decided it. Your group couldn’t unanimously decide on a leader once the brigade was broken into a more manageable nine, with one group of ten. Lee Chae Rin and Gong Min Ji had caught for leadership until Kim Ji Soo stepped in to resume order. The elders were not very professional in their reacting to the new situation, but you all had a mission to do.   
  
You’d been tasked with infiltrating a city and removing any civilian survivors. The “city” was really the shambles of what was once a beachfront city that had been sectioned off to each group on your maps. The civilians in question were actually sandbags filled to weight of a slightly overweight, adult male. The advisaries you were to protect the sandbags from were other groups that had the task antithetical to your own. Guns loaded with blacks you’d all carried out your duties as though the sandbags were truly grown men and the people wearing your same uniforms were your enemies. That is until Park Bom had fired her gun at an opposing group’s member and a bullet had torn a hole in her shoulder instead of a blank ricocheting off while leaving a red mark. Bom uncharacteristically scared had dropped her gun and the trigger was pulled again, nearly emptying the entire clip in the direction of the other group from how lightly the trigger could be pulled. It effectively mowed down half of the women gathering to staunch the bleeding of the first’s shoulder wound.   
  
There was no time to worry over the how’s and why’s as convoys suddenly flew overhead, letting bullets hail down on all of you. This had been a dead area for nearly a year, but the day it’s used for training it gets attacked. You mull over that now as you hadn’t had the time while running for cover. Screams had erupted almost instantly as more fighter jets arrived to terrorize all of you. Most were shooting but a select few had started dropping bombs. Only six of you remained as you all clambered for cover; it seemed like one of the jets had its sights locked on you. Chae Rin, Min Ji, and Bom had been pulling up the rear, but when you had looked back they were on the ground with holes through their bodies. You all waited out the carnage in the basement of a half-collapsed house, trying to keep Sandara alive as the wound in her stomach incessantly leaked streams of blood.   
  
It’s the same blood that stains your hands now as the four of you left trek across the open sand. If the random, unmarked jets return let them drop you as they had your comrades. This had obviously been a sort of inside job if your guns had real bullets in them. You’d checked all the guns you could find. Not a single one was loaded with the promised, unharmful pellets. As you all trudge farther down the beach it starts to rain. Lalisa Manoban is the first to react. She quickly strips off her heavy uniform as the storm picks up, letting the cool rain fall over her bare skin. The rest of you follow suit, except for Jennie who eyes you skeptically.   
  
“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” You watch the tracks of water glide down her cheeks, but they’re not from the rain. As each drop works to wipe away the sweat and dirt, it also washes away your efforts to serve your country, the reddish tint cleaning Sandara’s blood off of you. With tears of your own gracing down your cheeks you open your arms to her. She collapsed into the heavily. In this moment you don’t care if you’ll be called deserters, all you care about is keeping the last three women that you’ve come to know over the last few years safe.


	13. Hyuna + #20 + #43 + #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20: “I’d say I did an okay job.”  
> 43: Married Life  
> 50: Cooking for their child

You know something’s gone amiss in your daily schedule when it’s your dog waking you up instead of your alarm. You bolt upright, making sure to keep your tiny chihuahua in your arms so he doesn’t get shot off the bed. The red numbers on your clock flash 12AM and your phone is only half charged, but it gives you the correct time. It’s 7:30.

“Babe, wake up!” You shout as you nearly tumble out of bed, a last second hail Mary grab for the nightstand stops you from falling flat on your face and squishing your poor puppy, who looks scared but contented in your arms. Hyun A groans in curiosity from her place buried beneath the blanket.

“Hyun A, we’re late! Up, up!” You kick the bed to jostle her while trying to tug on a pair of jeans with one hand. They’re a bit tight, probably because their your wife’s but you can’t be bothered to change as you run down the hall to rouse your kid. Instead of finding your daughter in her bed, still sleeping, the room is deserted. A few of her dresser drawers hang open and a pair of pants and two shirts are tossed haphazardly across the unmade bed. Usually you’d be bothered that Chae Rin didn’t keep up with the simple task of making her bed, but today wasn’t the day for that. You pass Hyun A standing bleary eyed in the doorway to your bedroom, handing off your puppy as you go.

“Chae Rin,” You call from halfway down the stairs. The pants hinder your movements a bit but it’s not important. Right now you’re focused on getting your kid to school on time. There’s a hum in response from the living room where you can hear a random cartoon playing. Chae Rin is seated in the middle of the room in a wrinkled shirt and a backwards skirt, trying to brush out her long hair while staring at the TV.

“Morning, Mommy.” She says cheerfully as you sit down behind her, taking over hair duty. She must’ve gone to sleep with wet hair because there are more knots than usual. You can’t rush and be gentle but you sure try, expertly smoothing out her hair in record time.

“How do you want your hair?”

“Pigtails!” She declares happily. For some reason that’s the only way she wants her hair done. It probably had something to do with Hyun A wearing her hair like that when she cleans the house. Either ways you’ll do it. With one tail done you shout for your wife.

“Hyun A, come downstairs!” Chae Rin doesn’t even flinch from your suddenly loud voice. She’s way too enraptured by the show playing on TV. You finish the other tail and pin her bangs back with her favorite hair clip. Now the wrinkled shirt. You unbutton it with the promise to return with it in a minute. She nods absently, probably not even aware that you’ve taken it. Her fingers just switch to playing with the hem of her undershirt instead of the button. You stomp upstairs and back to your room. Hyun A is curled back up in bed with your puppy on her chest.

“Up!” You shout as you struggle to iron out the massive accumulation of wrinkles in your daughter’s tiny clothes. Hyun A does get up, but ends up walking towards you instead of the door. A teasing finger dips into the constricting waistband of your borrowed jeans.

“Are these mine?” She laughs. You’re tempted to yell at her again but the way she’s affectionately nuzzling against your back derails that train of thought.

“Indeed they are, and so is the kid downstairs that needs breakfast.” Hyun A finally takes the cues you’ve been tossing at her and goes downstairs, the soft patter of tiny puppy feet following her departure. By the time you’re done struggling with the shirt the house smells like eggs and coffee, a promising aroma seeing as you only have ten minutes to get Chae Rin from here to school. On your way back downstairs you grab a pair of shorts for Hyun A.

“Car. Now.” You command as soon as your downstairs. It’s a bit awkward to get your daughter’s shirt buttoned while she’s still shoveling food into her mouth, but you manage. Once Hyun A is dressed and Chae Rin has grabbed her bookbag you all clamber into the car like you’ll actually make it to the school in time. The drive is made just a bit more stressful by Chae Rin insisting that the puppy accompany you. The thing’s been around for less than a week. He doesn’t even have a name, but her and Hyun A both are in love. You’ll admit he is cute in a puppy sort of way. He yips happily each time the car stops while you pretend these red lights won’t affect how late Chae Rin is undoubtedly going to be. But of course, they do and Chae Rin arrives to class seven minutes late.

“I guess this isn’t too bad.” You decide as you drive home. Luckily, it’s Hyun A’s day off or you’d have her ruined schedule to worry about. Now she’s humming happily in the passenger seat with the puppy curled up cozily in her lap.

“You’re right.” She agrees, “I’d say I did an okay job.” You glare at your wife in annoyance, but it dissipates into nothingness as soon as she flashes you that same heartbreaking smile you fell in love with.

“Yeah, I guess you did.” You concede with a light laugh.

 


	14. Yeri + #42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42: “You summoned a demon?”

To say Ye Rim is a bit absentminded is an understatement. Usually she has it under control and can function as a normal human being, but other times she completely loses it and nothing can get between her and whatever hairbrained idea she happened to come up with. There have been times where you’ve been pleasantly surprised by the outcome of some of her plans, but those were usually the normal ones that anyone could execute without the need to involve the fire department or hospital. Like little DIYs that she saved from various websites. Sure, the cookies shaped like hearts looked so cute in the picture being perfect shaped and immaculately frosted, while Ye Rim’s look like sad potatoes at best with more of the messy frosting smeared all over her hands than the actually cookies. That is to be expected from most recipes you find online unless you’re worthy of being a candidate on some cooking show.   
  
Though Ye Rim somehow finds a way to make things worse than they need to be while trying to help the situation. The worst of her ideas and the reason you keep all the lighters tucked away in a childproof drawer is because once a recipe called for a culinary torch. You have no idea to this day what she was trying to make. All you remember is waking up to the smoke alarms going crazy and finding Ye Rim standing over a pot that looked more like a mini bonfire with a can of air freshener and a lighter in each hand. You’d managed to put out most of the fire on your own with Ye Rim dumping the rest of a half empty juice bottle on the rest of it. The process of cleaning up the mess and calming the neighbors gave you more of a headache than the fact that your girlfriend nearly set herself on fire.   
  
It seems that she’s become more mindful of the potential consequences for her reckless actions in the past few months, though. You’re honestly rather proud of her. Usually if Ye Rim hasn’t come to bed by this time–around midnight–you’d become a bit worried about what it is she’s doing around the house, but these days more often than not she’s reading, cleaning, or watching Netflix somewhere. Hopefully tonight won’t be the exception as you’re already half asleep after finally finishing a drama you’ve been meaning to watch for months. You almost make it to dreamland, but your phone lights up on the nightstand. You consider just ignoring it but curiosity gets the best of you. Somewhat mad at your lack of self control you read the text that lit up the screen. It’s from Ye Rim. The cryptic message has you smacking your forehead. Of all the nights for her to be up fiddling with thing that should never be fiddle with she picks tonight. It’s purely your love for the crazy girl that’s apparently in the living room that has you rolling out of bed. Had it been anyone else you’d probably even write it off as a prank with how outlandish her reason for texting you is. You enter the living room with your eyes closed, as if opening them will stop you from going back to bed.   
  
“You summoned a demon?” You hum sleepily, only half expecting her to confirm your question. When she doesn’t you peek an eye open to take in the sight before you. Ye Rim is looking at you from over the back of the couch and the space between the living room and kitchen is occupied by a large pentagram. The shape is traced out with silver glitter and some of the offerings include Ye Rim’s stuffed animals, but what you focus on is the lit candles that sit at each point of the star. You look up at her in annoyance.   
  
“How did you light these?” She could say magic and you’d probably believe her but instead she points to the kitchen counter. On top of the marble sits a strange creature holding a pair of pliers that are still clamped around a mangled part to the child lock and a lighter. You jump up next to Ye Rim in fright. The thing–a demon, you guess–isn’t scary. In fact, it’s borderline cute. It has silvery gray skin and a childlike body with iridescent wings sprouting from its back. It’s eyes are wide and bright blue as it regards the both of you huddle on the couch. It seems much more interested in the way you tuck a whimpering Ye Rim into your chest than the items in its hand, deciding to chuck them to the floor instead.   
  
“What the hell are you?” You blurt out. Ye Rim’s hand shoots up to clamp over your mouth, but the thing on the counter doesn’t seem bother.   
  
“I’m a fae.” It says kindly. You blink. This thing is Ye Rim’s so called demon? The glittery footprints definitely lead from the center of the pentagram to just before the counter, but weren’t demons supposed to be, well, demonic? You ask as much.   
  
“We come in different forms based on phobias. A spider demon for arachnophobes and the likes. Ye Rim didn’t call anyone with a purpose, so I came because I liked her pentagram.” You assume Ye Rim had to mention her name in the summoning process so it seems less weird that this little fae knows her name.   
  
“Well, she’s Ye Rim. I’m [Name]. Who are you?”   
  
“I’m Mi You; your new fae companion!” The tiny fae takes flight to land next to you on the couch. They’re much smaller up close, only coming to just below your knees if you were both to stand. They regard the two of you with hopeful eyes. Ye Rim pokes her head up to smile at them.   
  
“In that case, welcome to the family, Mi You!”


	15. Amber + #26 + #44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26: “It’s 3 AM, what do you want?”  
> 44: “Why are you calling me from jail?”

Murder is about to become your new middle name if your phone doesn’t quit it’s incessant ringing. From the lit up screen you can see clear as day that it’s _not_ day time. Why anyone, especially an unknown caller, would be bothering this early in the day is besides the point. It could be God calling you with critical information about the future. You don’t care, the noise needs to stop. When it doesn’t you groan angrily and snatch up your phone, snapping at the caller with as much malice as your gruff morning voice can muster.   
  
“It’s 3AM, what do you want?” You demand angrily. There’s a harsh breath from the other line as whoever’s calling seems to enjoy how husky your voice sounds. Did someone really get off on calling ladies in the middle of the night just to hear their voices distort from hours of silence? “Hello, what do you want?” You lament, ready to just hang up and go back to sleep. You belatedly notice that your girlfriend is missing from her side of the bed. She’d gone out with her friends for drinks earlier in the night and has apparently yet to return. Your back ramors straight as you realize something bad could’ve happened to her and you’d just rudely barked at a nurse or police officer.   
  
“Hi, baby,” You calm immediately at hearing Amber’s jovial voice through the phone. She’s okay.   
  
“Where are you? Why is your number blocked?” There’s a few beats of silence as she seems to formulate her answer.   
  
“Well, actually, you’re not gonna believe this…” She giggles nervously. You wait out her stalling, now more grumpy than before with the way she’s trying to tiptoe around the subject at hand. “I’m in jail right now.” She finally blurts out. You pause in your brooding to make sure you’d heard her correctly. Sure, your girlfriend had her moments where she did reckless things, but never something that would get the lay involved.   
  
“Why are you calling me from jail?” That _would_ explain why she was gone for so long. Usually she’d be back by this time, but the police seem to be holding her up at the moment.   
  
“Funny story,” That’s a red flag right there that this story isn’t actually going to be about a laughing matter, but you let her continue anyway. “We were playing truth or dare and I got dared to steal a llama, so–”   
  
“Amber. Josephine. Liu. You’re going to stop right now and tell me you didn’t try to steal a llama tonight, even if it’s not the truth, understood.” Your voice is short and clipped as you feel the start of a headache between your brows. You try to massage away the pain in annoyance, waiting for Amber to speak the lie as you’ve asked her to.   
  
“You know I can’t lie to you,” She coos, “I _did_ try it. I got caught, though.”   
  
“Don’t try to cutesy your way out of this, woman. Who thought it would be a good idea to dare a llama lover as wild as yourself to steal one?” The way you phrased it makes it sound like a compliment, but your condescending tone assures her that it absolutely isn’t.   
  
“I can’t tell, then you’ll get mad at him.”   
  
“Well, you just gave away that it wasn’t one of the girls.” Go figure. Most of the guys you know are incompetent idiots when they’re drunk. Before Amber has time to cover for them there’s a muffled authoritarian voice overlapping hers.   
  
“Miss Liu, your bail has been posted.” A woman who you assume is a guard or officer of some sort informs her.   
  
“How much is it?” She asks carefully. The noises on the other side are suddenly muffled as if Amber has covered the receiver with her hand. You can still hear what’s being said, but only if you strain your ears.   
  
“Why’d you write it down?” Amber asks. Even in jails she’s as curious as ever, which odd for a person that lacks ample amounts bravery most of the time. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! That’s a lot–wait I read it wrong. That’s still a lot though.” She moans begrudgingly. You wait for her to acknowledge you, pretending you’re not about to blow a gasket at whatever amount she tells you. Even a dollar would be too much. Who steals llamas? And at 3AM, no less. You’d been happily asleep and now you have to go get your idiot girlfriend. If you can afford this bail money, that is.   
  
“Babe, you know where my ATM card is, right?” She asks innocently. Her voice is clearer now, so you can easily detect the strain when she asks you this. You roll over to Amber’s side of the bed to retrieve the card from her nightstand.   
  
“Got it. Which jail are you at, so I can get you and go back to sleep.”   
  
“Just call Scott or someone to get me, so you can go back to sleep.” She mumbles nervously. You know what she’s doing. Amber has money. As an SM idol with as many years as she has it’s hard not to have money, but with f(x)’s lack of comebacks Amber has been relying only on her solo work for income. You have a job to, so it’s not like she’s alone with paying for things, but the the girl has a passion for spoiling you with everything you want no matter how extravagant. You’ve put off telling her you’re looking for a new car and saved money in secret because she’ll buy you a car herself, and you’ve caught her with her usual plentiful spending money taking a dent because you mentioned wanting to vacation in Hawaii at least once before you get old.   
  
“Amber, _I’m_ coming to get you.” You decide. She starts to protest, but the officer is telling her that her time is up and she quickly tells you the amount needed to bail her out before hanging up. It doesn’t take long to get everything done and arrive at the police station seeing as all the roads are basically deserted. Inside you give Amber’s name and stubbornly fork over the 20,000 dollars. All over a stupid, drunken game of truth or dare. Amber greets you happily, chatting like nothing happened as you drive home.   
  
“Looks like you’re dating a bit of a bad girl.” She says. You resist the urge to slam your head on the steering wheel.   
  
“No, baby, I’m dating an idiot.” She pouts at you.   
  
“But I’m your idiot.”   
  
“And even though you get on my nerves I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”


	16. Chaeyoung | #1 + #23 + #49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: vampire!au  
> 23: “Am I dying?”  
> 49: “I think someone is stalking me.”

There’s something awry in town when you finally arrive home after your mission. It hadn’t been hard to complete, capturing low class demons was what most hunters start out doing. The tiny thing that’s slung over your shoulder didn’t even take a full day to track and kill, yet your customer had posted the most extravagant award for its death. Not one to pry into the inner workings of why any of the people that hired you needed a certain supernatural behind killed, you just continue walking through the town. Besides the shutters that always get bolted shut in hopes of warding off stray ghosts or minuscule demons that manage to slip past the barrier around the city, everything just seemed to look more afraid. Maybe you were being paranoid, but even the scowling statue in the town square looked to have just a hint of extra downturn to its stern lips. You shake your head, dislodging these idiotic thoughts.   
  
There’s a logical explanation for everything that happens in this town if you consider the realms of hell and other supernatural occurrences logical. But how could you not when people walked around with tiny fae’s chained to their wrists like expensive jewelry while the poor things flutter their wings, trying to break free. Some of the stronger ones could, and owners of such things had started to clip their wings. Turning their pretty, iridescent crown jewels to cruel misshapen flaps on the faes’ backs. You would never own anything of that nature and you couldn’t bear the sight of their maimed wings, yet you kill much larger creatures without so much as batting an eyelash, so you keep those thoughts to yourself.   
  
You check the crumpled paper that had been tacked to your door this morning to confirm the customer’s address. They lived in the huge mansion that overlooks the town from a hill. You don’t feel particularly up to making the steep trek up with the extra weight and fatigue but a job is a job and you’re not backing down because of a long walk. You had to wrestle with this damn thing before you could kill it; a few extra steps wouldn’t kill you. When you reach the top you’re panting in earnest but hell if you don’t bang on the huge door. A little girl answers. She has a pretty, cherubic face with icy blue eyes and an adorable beauty mark imprinted by her pouty lips.   
  
“I’m assuming your master is the one who asked for this.” You say breathlessly, unloading the demon in front of her. She taps it with to toe of her tiny shoe and nods.   
  
“Your payment.” A satchel of coins and a tiny vial are placed in your hand. You examine the swirling lavender liquid skeptically. “It’s a transporting potion, so you don’t have to walk back down the hill.”   
  
“Oh,” You mutter, “Thank you, then.” She nods and closes the door. The potion smells eerily like the flower it’s colored after, but tastes curiously spicy. You shut your eyes and envision your bedroom, feeling the familiar walls close around you seconds later. “That wasn’t so bad.” You decide. When you finally lay down to sleep you swear there’s a pair of blue eyes peeking at you from the shadows, but before you can be sure you fall asleep.   
  
The eyes you’d thought had been a trick of the moonlight on a hunting knife or pair of bullets seem to follow you on each of your missions after that night, especially ones from the mysterious house on the hill. You still don’t know if you’re working for a man or a woman, or why they need such a large array of demon carcasses. Probably for a collection, wealthy people like collecting things, right? Each night you drop off a new kill the same little girl greets you, and you swear she grows larger each time you encounter her. Perhaps she’s a trained werewolf, wouldn’t be unheard of.   
  
“My mistress, is always pleased with your work.” She says with a smile, handing you a vial. You take it, but instead of going home you end up in a bar.   
  
“I think someone is stalking me.” You moan drunkenly to the bartender. He laughs at you as you lay across the counter. “Someone with blue eyes has it in for me.”   
  
“Blue eyes, huh?” You nod then groan as it feels like the movement nearly dislodged your brain from your spine. With that, you decide it’s time to go home. Outside it’s becoming surprisingly cold, your breath making little clouds in the air. The pounding in your head only worsens as you try to walk home. In fact, your entire body is riddled with pain and you fall to your knees. As you look up you see a pair of boots standing in the accumulating snow. A woman stands over you. She has the same childlike face of the peculiar girl from the mansion on the hill, but now instead of a few inches added to her height it’s feet. If you could stand, she’d be as tall as you. You’re entire body hurts as you crawl towards her in search of assistance. You tears freeze to your cheeks in red rivers as blood has replaced water.   
  
“Am I dying?” You cry, leaning against her unwavering legs. She allows you to use her as support, not budging in the least under your weight. Blood freezes on your chin and neck as it leaks in earnest from your lips and ears. The woman doesn’t seem at all bothered by your obvious distress.   
  
“You’re not dying, my love, quite the opposite.” She finally says. Her voice has aged a bit from the sweet voice of her childlike counterpart. She moves to scoop you up in her arms. “You’re being reborn as a vampire, darling. No one the vampyress goddess herself chooses to change dies in the process.”   
  
“Lady Chae Young?” You ask weakly before fading into blackness.


	17. Nayoung + #2 + #34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2: gang!au  
> 34: “I’ll kill them for you.

The constant dripping of the IV snaked into your arm via a needle that’s pinching because the woman that inserted it looked barely old enough to be out of college and was probably a resident and the monotonous beeping of your heart monitor that’s becoming itchy from the sweat of your clammy hand being trapped beneath the plastic clip gives life to your otherwise silent room. There isn’t much for you to do in your current bedridden state. It’s boring and degrading to know that you’ll be stuck within the confines of these scratchy, hospital issued sheets and thin blanket for at least the next week. The doctor was sure to inform you that the seven day mark will see you able to shuffle down the hall with the assistance of a walker and a nurse, if you’re lucky. The bullet that had pierced your leg was well aimed and cleanly hit the mark of your right femur. The aforementioned bone had shattered in contact and you’d crumpled to the pavement in a groaning heap, smacking your head and knocking yourself out like an idiot. For all your field training and heightened intuition when it came to high stakes situation you’d fallen to a young, newbie sniper like it was your first day out. You woke in an embarrassed daze in the back of an ambulance and haven’t heard anything on what happened after you’d been taken out of commission. 

Hopefully you were the only one that screwed the pooch and everything else had fallen into place just as it was supposed to. Doubtful seeing as you’d been a key player in the plan that had most definitely not involved being vigilant in case of a sniper stationed on top of the vacant buildings flanking the warehouse your team needed to infiltrate. You can still hear the small cheer the shooter let out when she heard your agonized scream ring out through the abandoned area and the immediate follow up shot one of your teammates let off after the sniper gave away her position with her jovial noise. There might’ve been a resounding shriek as a bullet pierced some part of the newbie’s body but the ringing in your ears and fast acting head trauma had kept you from being sure if the bullet hit it’s mark. 

You’ve tried watching the news in hopes that something, anything, regarding the events of that night was being reported on but every time you manage to switch the TV to a halfway reliable news channel one of two things happens. Either the news network was busy reporting on some unimportant event like a lost pet being brought back to its rightful owner after months of separation or your plucky nurse sensed that you were doing something you shouldn’t be and appears almost instantly to click her tongue at you and launch into a lecture about reopening healed wounds. You’re sure she means that as a metaphor for you finding out what happened on the night you claim to not remember rather than tearing the stitches in your leg. She’s come to realize that you’re not dumb enough to try and move your leg so she always switches the TV to some sappy drama and sets the remote just out of reach on the nightstand whenever the news channels report on the big things happening in the city. 

Being left in the dark for so long is starting to grate on your patience. You hadn’t even known you lost weeks to a coma after coming out of surgery. The only reason you’d figured it out is because your first instinct when you woke up and finished all the stupid tests was to watch the news. Now even that has been taken away from you. Just like clockwork your nurse enters the room at 4:58 to change the channel on your TV before the 5 o’clock news starts and leave you with a tray of bland but edible hospital food. Today she walks with an extra pep in her step as she pushes the door open with her shoulder. 

“Good news,” she says while setting up your tray, “You’ve got a visitor. She says she’s your wife.” You perk up at the sound of that and your nurse smiles at you. “This is the happiest I’ve seen you since you woke up.” You’re sure the woman thinks you’re excited to see your wife after so long being apart, but you’re much more interested in the information she can bring you about what’s happening outside the walls of the hospital. It takes a few minutes for Na Young to get to your room but you’ve been waiting for so long that a few minutes pass like nanoseconds. She looks different. The last time you saw her was a few hours before that disaster of a mission and her hair had been somewhere between hot pink and black as the dye began to fade from her hair. Now it’s all dyed the latter color, a few shades darker than her natural hair color. It looks good on her. 

“You look nice,” you compliment. The hand that isn’t tangled up in wires moves to touch the soft waves of her hair. You’ve missed just being able to see and touch Na Young and her sudden appearance is having an embarrassing effect on you. The heart monitor that had been previously beeping at a lethargic pace has picked up considerably as soon as she entered. 

“I know,” she hums, “You look like shit.” There it is. The words that break the spell. Because as much as you love Na Young and have loved her since you first met as children, she only sees you as something she’s obligated to pay attention to. Your marriage is purely advantageous as it links the strongest gangs in Seoul and cuts out the violence between the two so they can focus on rising rivals, like the gang that you’d been sent to rattle the night you were shot. There’s a reason only you and a small team had been sent in rather than Na Young herself who is the true leader of your united gang. You stand in as a mere puppet to control your family’s side of the organization should they start to become unruly. You feel the inadequacy you usually feel in your wife’s presence as you’re reminded why she took so long to visit you and your hand starts to subconsciously smooth your hair that’s in a current state of disarray. Na Young stops you by taking your hand in hers. 

“Listen,” the sigh she lets out sounds as though she’s been holding it in for years, “I know I’ve never been very nice to you, even just now I made you feel unwanted while you’re stuck in a hospital bed. This entire situation has made me realize I need to be nicer to you as a leader and as a wife. And I’ll start by taking revenge on whoever did this to you. I’ll burn their entire gang to the ground. I’ll kill them for you.”


	18. SinB + #4 + #5 + #50 + #50 + #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4: Werewolf!AU  
> 5: Soulmate!AU  
> 50: “I’m bulletproof… but please, don’t shoot me.”  
> 50\. “Did you just hiss at me?”  
> 50\. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

The unmistakable sound of metal on metal is what awakes Eun Bi. It’s an unpleasant mix of high pitched squealing and rough grinding that resonates like an orchestra of hellish noises in her ear. To anyone else in the vicinity it wouldn’t be as harsh, but a werewolf’s hearing isn’t nearly as forgiving as a human’s. Speaking of human, her’s is missing. The bed that they share is completely cold on one side and the sheets look as though they hadn’t been touched at all. They probably weren’t seeing as how her mate hates her guts. No, hate is the wrong word for that. The girl that Eun Bi is hopelessly in love with would rather paint the walls with her blood than spend a night in the same bed as her.   
  
At first it had been understandable. [Name] is a human, a very special brand of humans known as hunters. The practice was going out of style as more and more humans have begun to gravitate towards the allure of the supernatural with each generation, but some hunter clans still remain. Eun Bi didn’t push [Name] into anything. How could she? Aside from her willingness to die if it meant keeping her mate safe, Eun Bi gives [Name] no real advantages in life. That’s what she’d been born and bred to look for in every living creature; what they could do to enhance her existence. Usually humans keep dogs as companions, a part of the family, but [Name]’s dogs were trackers. There were no kisses or birthday parties for the huge hounds that roam the sprawling backyard of the [Last Name] estate.   
  
That had been where [Name] found Eun Bi. She’d been badly injured in an attempt to protect her pack and then run out of her land until she crossed a line the rival wolf seemed petrified to go near. If Eun Bi hadn’t been so impaired by her wounds she would have easily picked up on the obvious scent of a hunter clan, but in that moment there was more blood in her nose than oxygen, so enter she did. It was nothing short of a miracle that [Name] hadn’t killed her on sight. Of course, all she had was a rifle tailored to take down middle ranking demons, but with the large gashes in her side Eun Bi would’ve most likely fallen over and died from a bit of wolfsbane.   
  
Now she was more or less a glorified guard dog. The great Hwang Eun Bi who’d just entered the ranks of warrior after years of training was forced into the docile role of keeping watch over a human. Had it been anyone else trying to force her into the degrading role, Eun Bi would fight tooth and nail against them, yet it was [Name]. It didn’t matter that she was sacrificing her happiness if it meant that her mate wouldn’t banish her from her sight, which would be a fate worse than death. Eun Bi had seen what rejection did to wolves and she was glad that somehow she ended up being one of the lucky ones.   
  
The breaking metal sound suddenly stops as chains hit the floor with a loud clang. A new sound starts up. This time it’s the sound of glass bottles clinking against one another. [Name] broke into the liquor cabinet again. Eun Bi can’t figure out what the allure is between humans and alcohol. Just the smell of the oddly colored liquids stung Eun Bi’s sensitive nose, yet anyone in this family could knock back half a bottle without complaint. If that wasn’t enough, [Name] changed when she got drunk. In a way it was nice, but it also hurt. Drunk [Name] would happily love Eun Bi, showering her with the affection that she would never dream of while sober. The first few times were nice, but the lack of genuineness in it broke Eun Bi’s heart. She had to stop her.   
  
Something stops Eun Bi before she’s even able to leave the bed. A pair of handcuffs hold her to the bed by one wrist. The intricate symbols chiseled into the metal are meant to hold shapeshifters, but Eun Bi wasn’t born a werewolf. She’s a human with a genetic disorder for all the doctors are concerned. This oversight in her background on [Name]’s part allows her to easily snap the metal with a quick tug of her wrist. By the time she makes it down the hall, though, [Name] is already red faced as she sways happily to music that isn’t playing. At her feet are a pair of bolt cutters and the mangled chain that kept her out of the cabinet.   
  
“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.” Eun Bi says, snatching for the bottle. Her mate skitters backwards, grabbing onto her still reaching hand when she loses her balance. Eun Bi doesn’t budge in the slightest. Her mate is the spitting image of a fit female body, all sharp angles and tight curves, her weight is nothing to a werewolf. Eun Bi helps her to the ground before trying to take the bottle again. This time her retaliation is more verbal.   
  
“Did you just hiss at me?” Another hiss, “[Name], stop that and give me the bottle.” The drunk girl declines. Instead she reaches behind her to pull a gun out of the waistband of her pants. A gun is useless against her advanced healing, but a bullet is still a bullet. Eun Bi’s more worried about the mess it’ll make if her blood splatters everywhere than how much it’ll hurt. She knows from previous experience with her feisty mate that she can survive a bullet to the heart as well as her head, but what both injuries lacked in actual effectiveness they made up for in excruciating pain. [Name] hadn’t cared much about her screaming though. It was the stray droplets of blood that had gotten on her white shirt that the girl was upset over. Eun Bi jumps at the sound of the safety clicking off.   
  
“I’m bulletproof… but please, don’t shoot me.” Eun Bi reasons. There’s no hint of remorse in her mates glassy eyes as she shoots her outstretched hand. The skin simultaneously stitches itself back together with only a faint hint of scarring while the bullet rolls across the floor, looking almost new if it weren’t for the blood.   
  
“I do what I want to you.” [Name] slurs. Eun Bi’s heart shatters again as she knows that her mate is right. Whatever she does to her, Eun Bi will take with a smile. The things we do for love.


	19. Luna + #14 + #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14: “I think we accidentally got married.”  
> 21: being childhood friends

It’s a proven fact that you could personally live a fulfilling life without actually attending every single family event that pops up on the calendar. It’s proven because you’ve been faithfully ignoring your duty as a member of your family whenever your mother calls you to happily relay the newest date on which your family–which could double as the cast of Walkers on the walking dead, because they’re are just _so many_ of you–decided to get together on. Usually it was for something subpar like someone getting a promotion at work. One, you see that as more of a dinner at a fancy restaurant type of thing and two, you have no idea who your cousin’s wife’s uncle is, but hey come join in on the fun! You’ve managed to pass up most of the invitations for years, citing work or illness as a reason to skip out on spending some “quality time” with your family. Today, though, your luck has run out.   
  
It’s a celebration for your grandma and grandpa’s 60th wedding anniversary. You’re not such a rude and unloving granddaughter that would refuse to go, though you do notice a few missing faces in the swarm of hugs and kisses, and you’re not the only one to take note. Once everyone has been released to mingle amongst themselves your aunt’s third husband, You Min, pops up to chat with you. You’ve only met him on a few occasions, the most memorable one being your brother’s wedding. With so many people sharing the same last name it isn’t hard to keep most business in the family. You Min had been the one that married your brother.   
  
“No wifey today?” He teases. You roll your eyes at the minister, fully intent on ignoring his comment. “I hear she’s a famous idol now.”   
  
“She was an idol when you met her.” You snap. It annoyed you that most of your family hadn’t noticed when your bestfriend debut as an SM idol. Sun Young is one of f(x)’s main vocals, for crying out loud!   
  
“I hadn’t realized,” He bows in apology. “Is that why you guys wanted me to marry you when I did?”   
  
“You Min, would you quit saying that Sun Young and I are married.” He blinks at you.   
  
“Did you guys get a divorce?” He asks lowly. You groan in exasperation.   
  
“When did we have the time to get married?” You demand. You Min raises an eyebrow at you skeptically.   
  
“Remember the rehearsal dinner for your brother’s wedding?” You nod, “You two asked me to marry you and since you were both sixteen and your parents explicitly consented, I married you.”   
  
“Wait, what?” You nearly shout. In all the commotion going on around you no one really notices. “We were kidding around! You can’t trust teenagers!”   
  
“Too late now, you’ve both been legally married for seven years.” He deadpans.   
  
“Excuse me for a second while I go inform Sun Young of this new information.” He waves you off good-naturedly and returns to his wife. You wonder if he even knows her first two marriages were similar to your. She had too much alcohol in Vegas and woke up married. Twice. You decide it would be better to dodge around the kids in the backyard and walk around front then try to escape through all the questioning adult. You only get stopped once by your niece, and she went right back to playing once you gave her a hug. The drive to Sun Young’s apartment is full of stress as you try to map out what to say. The two of you haven’t really spoken in almost a year, so you’ll be going into this blind. For all you know she’s dating someone already.   
  
You’re surprised your name is still on her list to be let into the building when you greet the doorman, and even more surprised with how excited Sun Young is to see you when she opens the door.   
  
“Hey,” You finally say once she’s done fussing over you and you’re both seated on the couch.   
  
“Hi, honey! I’ve missed seeing your face. I’m glad you decided to come see me.” She says happily. You know the reason for the sudden lack of Sun Young in your life is due to schedules and you wouldn’t dare be mad at her for following her dreams.   
  
“Yeah,” You suddenly feel awkward next to your best friend. What if she thinks you’re only saying this to get money off her. No, Sun Young knows you. She knows you wouldn’t do something like that to her.   
  
“Sun Young,” She smiles at you, “You remember how we asked my aunt’s husband to marry us at my brother’s wedding rehearsal. A wistful smile appears on her lips.   
  
“Of course,” She laughs, “It was the happiest night of my life.” She leans on your shoulder, looking up at you with stars in her eyes.   
  
“Yeah, well,” Just get it over with quick, like ripping off a bandaid. “I think we accidentally got married.” Sun Young blinks at you.   
  
“Really?”   
  
“According to You Min; yes. He said since we were both sixteen and our parents consented, we’re legally married.”   
  
“In that case, I have got a lot of lost time to make up for.” Sun Young declares, leaning over to lock her lips with yours. This isn’t what you were expecting, but you thread your fingers through her long hair regardless. You tread lightly, only intensifying the kiss to match her eagerness. You’ve always been in love with Sun Young, so you’re not about to ruin this moment by pushing things too far. That seems to be what Sun Young wants, though, as she pushed you flat on your back. You watch her lips as she talks.   
  
“Shall we finally consummate our marriage?” She asks. You eagerly nod. Thank God for that night spurred by teenaged dreams all those years ago.


	20. Wheein + #5 + #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5: Soulmate!AU  
> 50: hating the idea of soulmates

You’re not much for putting labels on things. Well, more so putting labels on people. Food? Sure, how else would you be able tell whether you’re about to pop open a can of pineapples and not anchovies or some other rancid smelling concoction. People are much more complicated than preserving food in a tin can. Not complicated to the point when you absolutely couldn’t separate people based on stereotypes, just that if you did waste your time trying to put divides between every group of kids at your massive college things would get messy. There isn’t a single person you’ve met that absolutely without a shadow of a doubt fits perfectly into any given stereotype, but you’ve met plenty that came close. 

Park Jun Soo, the school’s star athlete seemed to be an cookie-cutter movie jock. Great grades, great body, great life. The only thing was he didn’t have a great life. Instead of the bruises that you noticed popping up on your friend’s body and the bloody nose he once stormed into your apartment with wasn’t from the rough contact sport he captained, but his so-called “soulmate”. You never much liked the idea of being able to see someone and just _knowing_ that was who you were meant to marry. It creeped you out to no end. There were stories on the news about starry-eyes sixteen year olds running away from home with skeevy older men that claimed to be their soulmate only to be found dead a few weeks later. At the time you saw most of these stories it was just on TV with the space of cities between your life and theirs, but one day your older sister upped and left and you knew why. Now you have twin nephews that resemble a man you’ve never met being raised by your sister; a sister that’s gone all but catatonic in her violated and depressed mind. 

No one could know that about you just by looking. In fact you probably look like every other normal, soulmate loving girl on campus. Except you could never trust a girl who looks innocent. Jun Soo’s soulmate still wears ribbons in her pigtails and kneesocks, but she can wail on a grown man that is ninety percent muscle like it’s nothing. Most people would probably assume you were the one beating Jun Soo up if he ever decided to tell anyone other than you. Apparently there’s something about thick eyeliner and red lipstick that makes you the female walking equivalent of every parent’s worst nightmare. Truthfully you just like how dramatic the dark outline makes your eyes look and how your lips leave marks on everything they touch, but sure you can ruin lives and crush hearts too. 

Admittedly you aren’t helping your case by going to every party you’re invited to and happily sleeping with anyone that offers. Most of the time when people rave about having been at a party the notorious [Name] attended people think it had to be the wildest party of the year, yet you hang out with a fraternity that was made simply to get a house instead of dorms. All of them are dorks and most of the parties at their place are for studying. No one talks about _those_ parties though. The important ones are the ones that trash houses and garner noise complaints from neighbors, like the one you’re at now. At the moment you’re not doing anything radical like dancing on top of a table. Unless drinking a can of orange soda when there’s alcohol available is considered radical. Probably is, but you’re here as a chaperone. Jun Soo’s wicked little girlfriend gave him permission to attend this party at some sorority’s house. Mu Mu Mu is what it’s called but everyone swaps the Greek letters for Mamamoo because the four oldest girls in the house have a band named after the radish. 

“Enjoying the party?” Some asks suddenly. You spare a glance away from Jun Soo to the tiny girl standing next to you. Like you she’s sipping soda so this can’t be a drunken attempt to get you in bed with her. You appraise her carefully. She’s wearing an all pink outfit and an adorable dimpled smile. You consider breaking the cycle and asking her yourself. 

“Sure, it’s nice.” You look at her again. She seems to be older than you though her face looks to be that of a teenager. “Who are you anyway?” You demand rudely, downing the last of your Sprite. 

“I’m Jung Whee In. Mamamoo’s lead vocalist.” You tentatively shake her outstretched hand. “And you?” 

“[Name].” She blinks, “[Name] [Last Name]. My shower’s lead vocalist.” You quip. She giggles earnestly. You chuckle at how happy she looks. The joke hadn’t been that funny, but she’s looking up at you like you’d just invented the set up for knock knock jokes. You’re definitely sleeping with this Whee In girl. 

And you do. After the party started winding down and Jun Soo was being taken home by one of his teammates Whee In led you upstairs and let you fuck her into the ground. Now it’s time for you to go. The sound of birds beginning to chirp and the sun starting to rise has you quickly dressing and scribbling her a note with your number on it. You always leave it out of courtesy. They could call you to scream at you for leaving in the morning or text you looking for another round. Either way you always left your number, but how Whee In uses it is new. Instead of yelling at you or asking where your apartment is she wants to know if you can meet her for coffee. You decide you can and meet up with her at a Starbucks near her house. 

“I don’t know how else to say this, so I’ll just come right out and do it.” She declares. You blanch. This girl must’ve given you herpes or something since it’s impossible for her to say you got her pregnant. For one, you’re a girl, and two, it’s only been a week since the party. 

“I think we’re soulmates.” She mumbles. You’re on your feet in a second. 

“Listen, Whee In, if you wanted to sleep with me again you could’ve asked without trying to trick me into staying with you.” You nearly shout. People are looking, but you don’t care. Whee In stands as well. 

“But I’m not lying! You really can’t feel it?” She asks sadly. 

“All I felt for you was how good you are in bed. This is bullshit. Bye, Whee In.” With that you storm out of the shop leaving behind only a distraught girl. That’s what you tell yourself as your chest constricts with guilt. Just a girl. So why does it feel like you left your heart as well?


	21. Luna & Victoria + #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11: Poly Relationship

It was wrong what she was doing, but honestly Qian couldn’t help herself. Well, maybe she could if she really wanted to, but deep down the truth of the matter was she didn’t care what happened as long as she got her way. Years of her life had been spent away playing second fiddle to a bunch of teenagers that bat their big, innocent eyes and walk around with their naïve little hearts hanging from their sleeves. This was the only thing Qian had left and she fully intended to seize the upper hand while she still has it. It didn’t bother her that poor little Sun Young had the same goal in mind as she did. In fact, it made the game more fun for the elder. She would get the prize and watch the light drain out of her juniors pretty eyes when she realizes she never had a chance. Maybe it was all a bit too harsh; risking their band over a girl, but Qian was also an actress. If things fell apart here she could just uproot and regroup in China. SM can’t touch her there.   
  
Here, however, their authority ran rampant. It’s all but impossible to throw a stick without it hitting one SM franchise or another. And since 2009, Qian hasn’t had the proper amount of privacy to go through with her plans against Sun Young. All for a girl. Qian can’t even decide if she loves the pretty thing anymore, or if she’s after her specifically because Sun Young is. At first she might’ve gotten away with saying it was the former, but nowadays it’s quite obvious her greed stems from the need to knock Sun Young down a few pegs than actually find love. Though [Name] is gorgeous, so keeping her around wouldn’t be _that_ much of a burden.   
  
The only real problem is Sun Young is counteracting her efforts without even trying. For every elaborately expensive date Victoria Song and [Name] [Last Name] are seen going on there are three more articles about Sun Young and [Name] doing cutesy couple things on Instagram lives or leaked photos of them in Sun Young’s recording studio in SM. It was more than evident that [Name] thought they were both just acting as friends do, but the light in her eyes when she was with Sun Young faded in just the slightest amount once Qian arrived. To remedy the problem that choosing between them seemed to present the gorgeous girl, Qian decided for her. A weekend getaway to Jeju island, an expensive ring, and the best night of her life. It was confirmed a few weeks later that the couple was indeed engaged. Yet for some reason, Sun Young smile never faltered when she looked at [Name].   
  
It took months for their manager to send Qian over to Sun Young’s apartment. They were going to be appearing on a new Mnet reality show about idol roommates and the two of them were the pair that SM picked. In hindsight Amber and Soo Jung or Amber and Sun Young would’ve been a better choice, but who really had a say in those types of things. Inside she found her fiancé and her bandmate sleeping happily in Sun Young’s bed. Qian had decided not to check if the girls were fully clothed and instead texted Sun Young the next morning. It was obvious her years of work had just been undone, so a new plan was devised. This time she needed both of them.   
  
The show allowed Qian to be with Sun Young all hours of the day and the elder used it to her advantage. Bonds were strengthened and secrets were shared until Sun Young fell into Qian’s bed and vowed to never leave. Of course, there was still [Name] to consider in that and Qian hadn’t wanted Sun Young’s heart, she wanted to break it. It only took an hour for her to hop on board with the new dynamic of their relationships and Qian mourned over how stupid her fiancé seemed in that moment, but cut her some slack. It can’t be easy to see Qian’s true intentions if her acting is so seamless. Even now, neither of them suspect a thing.   
  
Qian works her plan in a measured, methodical way, so nothing will look out of place. The same amount of affection is afforded to both her lovers. There’s a balance that needs to be maintained if they wish for this relationship to be forthcoming. Only it was never balanced. In a way, all of them were keenly aware of this fact, yet chose to ignore it. It’s not until the imbalance threatens to swallow all of them whole that someone speaks up. Of all of them it’s [Name] that decides the situation needs to be addressed. Had it been Sun Young it wouldn’t be hard for Qian to ignore her or chalk up all her complaints to insecurities. After all she was just an extra addition to an already stable relationship and no matter how much the younger pair tried to stay silent about it the fact of the matter is that Sun Young was as unneeded as the extra chair in the dining room had been before her arrival. But it had been [Name] and Qian wasn’t sure what to do about her fiancé’s tears except turn the blame to Sun Young. It was wrong, but so was the entire premise of their delicate relationship, and it worked in Qian’s favor. The girl they’d been fighting over for years made her final decision between the two of her suitors and Sun Young was wiped away from her heart. Later Qian smugly invites Sun Young to their wedding just to watch her cry as [Name] walked down the aisle, but even after it all Qian can’t help the feeling of guilt that curls in her gut. Sun Young should be in her place, but Qian’s much too proud to ever admit it.


	22. Sojin + #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #50: Demon!AU

Do you really need this paycheck? It’s sad how many times you’ve asked yourself that in the short span of a week because the harsh truth of the matter is yes, you do need that paycheck. Very desperately you might add. It’s not as serious as owing the Italian Mafia, but for how frequently you get collect calls and defaulted notices mailed to your apartment you can tell the people you took out loans with to put yourself through college aren’t happy with you. In your defense, there’s not an exactly immeasurable sum of money that they want from you since you’d managed to snag an unusually low interest rate, but it was enough for you to be pinching pennies and going without a lot of amenities you hear your trust fund baby friends raving about.   
  
Sometimes you wish you’d been born into the world with a silver spoon in your mouth as they had, but then you’d probably lose your most interesting stories that you tell at family gatherings to distract your great-aunt’s best friend’s son from wondering if you were still single. You were, but that wasn’t of any importance if you had such an amazing story to spin for him. This will be your new favorite if you actually live to tell the tale. The whole reason you keep wondering if this petty cash is really worth it is because your boss is a complete idiot. Not in the sense that he runs into walls and other stupid antics, but in the sense that he’s the dumbest smart person you’ve ever encountered.   
  
No rational person would go charging into a place that’s known to host evil beings with the intent to find said hellish creatures unless they’re ghost hunters. Your boss is not. Instead he’s a graduate of one of the most prestigious colleges on earth with a knack for photography. He insisted it would be an absolutely amazing idea to hunt down a bunch of girls who resemble the original inhabitants of the “haunted mansion” and remake the portraits of them that museums and the likes had dragged out. And, of course, as his assistant, you had tag along. The parts that took place outside of the stone walls weren’t eventful, but you did manage to book four girls that look nearly identical to the reference pictures your boss gave you, there was no luck with the other five, but he was happy anyone bothered to show up since he explicitly stated what you’d all be doing.   
  
Everything had gone downhill from there. It started out with small things, random occurrences that could be written off as simple coincidences. At least that’s what your boss kept saying. One of the paintings depicted one of the girls hugging a stuffed bear, but instead of letting some poor girl cuddle up to a decaying bear carcass you convinced him to buy a larger stuffed bear. Now the thing keeps popping up around the mansion in places you didn’t put it. At random times you hear singing echoing through the empty halls though none of the girls are so much as humming as they sit still in front of the camera. But when the women suddenly disappear from the canvas of one of the paintings you decide it’s time to call it quits. Too bad for you that you needed to get everyone out, so you can not have someone’s murder on your mind and also because _you need the money_.   
  
You find the girl named Kyung Ri first. She’s dragging around a heavy looking sack on a mile long rope which is what alerted you of her whereabouts. You’re scared to ask what’s in the bag when you finally get to the end of the rope that’s clutched tight in her fist. Besides the fact that her other hand is death gripping a pistol, you’re just about sure you’d die happier without knowing why the path she took was slick with something. You can’t even bring yourself to peek down at your shoes. It would probably get your head blown off anyway since Kyung Ri keeps shakily pointing her gun at you each time you skirt around one of her questions.   
  
“Who are you!” The second the barrel of the gun flinches closer to your face you’re spouting out whatever answers she wants to know to assure her that you’re definitely not a demon that wants to suck her soul or something equally demonic. If you could you’d be hunting down rich people and killing them for their money. Satisfied that you gave her the greedy answer that only a human could she allows you to walk beside her. You’re halfway up a flight of stairs in search of Hye Mi, So Jin, and Keum Jo when it happens. The house had been silent besides the occasional creaking and moaning which, by horror movie rules, meant something bad was about to happen. It did. A loud crash is heard behind you two and you immediately bolt up the stairs, not bothering to worry for Kyung Ri. A gunshot echoes through the hallway you dive into, but there’s no scream from anything being injuries and Kyung Ri doesn’t come thumping up the stairs with her weird sack.   
  
You go against your instincts and peek back down the stairs, immediately wishing you didn’t. Kyung Ri is indeed halfway up the stairs, but that’s as far as she’ll ever get. She hadn’t fired the gun into the shadows beyond as you’d thought but at herself. Her gorgeous face is now a bloody slab and the bag she was toting had been torn open on the first step. A head of light brown hair pokes through the rip in the bag as well as a pair of empty eyes and a face smeared with blood. You nearly scream in horror, but sink your teeth into your hand instead. The taste of blood reminds you of Hye Mi’s dead face and you quickly wipe it on your pants.   
  
Another scream runs through the house, yet this one is less hellish and more pained. Your body jerks towards the noise on its own even though the smell of smoke is beginning to permeate the air. Against you better judgement you shout towards whoever’s screaming. If it’s So Jin or Keum Jo they know some sort of cavalry is on the way and if it’s a demon then you just signed your own death certificate. The orange flicker of firelight dances across the faded wall paper just up ahead, sparks jumping out of the open doorway as you approach. Inside is a bathtub filled with water and in the water is various water based plants that have found their way in from the outside, but also Keum Jo. She’s screaming for her life as fire continues to eat her alive even as she’s submerged in the murk water. You’re sure she’ll be dead soon and your only defense against flames is doing nothing to help her.   
  
So Jin stands at the foot of the tub just watching Keum Jo turn into a charred corpse beneath the surface of the water. Her usually stoic face doesn’t show any hint of emotion, but you’re feeling enough for the both of you. Not wanting to listen to the dying girl’s waning screams anymore you grab So Jin’s hand and book it back to the stairs. Kyung Ri hasn’t moved but the puddle below her head has turned into a waterfall that flows down to the first floor landing. You pass her as quickly as possible and gag when you accidentally slip on a tuft of Hye Mi’s hair. You won’t even be able to tell the police where the rest of her body is. So Jin keeps up with you as you sprint out and run smack into your boss. He’s seated on the front steps like there isn’t a story straight out of hell occurring three feet behind him. He has the nerve to be scrolling through the Photoshoot pictures on his camera as if this is a normal, every day occurrence.   
  
He stands when you walk into his back. The expression on his face is less than impressed as you stand before him in shambles, desperately holding onto So Jin’s hand to keep you grounded. You’re afraid if you let go you’ll crumble to ash like vampire stepping into the sunlight. Your boss has a different idea and immediately launches into a list of questions that start with the lack of three other girls following you out of the hellhole of a mansion. He makes it seem like it’s your fault that you all got attacked by _whatever_ that thing is until his neck suddenly snaps. It’s makes a sound just as sickening as it does on TV and you almost turn and throw up what little was left in your stomach next to his slumped body.   
  
You expect to die next so you look to So Jin. Her face is no longer calm and expressionless. Instead a maniacal smile is on her painted lips and her eyes are glowing a hellish red. You stumble back only to be caught by your waist. The next thing this hellish creature says makes you wish you could die here.   
  
“ _Mine_.”


	23. Jennie + #2 + #23 + #50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Gang!AU  
>  23: “Am I dying?”  
>  50: “Forget about me, you gotta go!”

You consider just letting it go to voicemail when your phone suddenly goes off. It’s 1AM and you’re already halfway comfortable in bed. Whatever it is can wait. Your phone says otherwise as it rings incessantly, demanding your attention. With an exasperated huff you give in and answer. Not very politely, but that’s what they get for waking you up in the middle of the night. It’s Ji Soo, but she doesn’t sound like herself. Instead of the calm composure you’re used to she’s stuttering and slurring her words in a rush to get them out as fast as possible.   
  
“Slow down, Ji Soo. What’s going on?” Her lack of calm is rubbing off on you through the phone and you hop out of bed to start pacing.   
  
“I’ve been calling your phone for the past five minutes! It’s Jennie–just–are you home?” She can’t even finish a full thought, but you can’t blame her. She loves Jennie and her apparent disappearance can’t be easy on her nerves.   
  
“I am. Where are you?” You’re already stumbling through the dark hallway and towards the front door. You can’t leave the house since she hasn’t told you what to do, but I hover next to the front door. She quickly relays her location. “Hang up, I’m coming.” You don’t wait for her response as you shove the phone into the pocket of your pajama shorts.   
  
The route Ji Soo has given you is not one google maps would spit out. It’s filled with turns down random alleyways, some barely big enough for you to get through, and lampless streets lined with abandoned businesses. You breath a sigh of relief when you finally return to the more familiar area a few blocks from a popular hangout of yours. Ji Soo is waiting just outside a halo of light from a streetlamp. Her movements are jittery and aborted as she paces the perimeter of the circle, never stepping directly into the light. She notices the heavy puffs of my labored breathing and looks up.   
  
“Thank God! Come listen to this!” She demands in a frantic voice. It takes her a few fumbles over her phone screen to access what she wants, but the second she does something sinister teases the air between the both of you. It’s a voicemail from Jennie judging from the contact name. For a moment there’s only static until Jennie voice breaks through in a petrified whisper: “Ji Soo, please help me….”   
  
“Where is she?” You can’t tell if you’re shouting or whispering, but it doesn’t matter. Ji Soo shrugs, with a guilty look on her face. “What did you do, Kim Ji Soo?”   
  
“Nothing!” Your eyes narrow a fraction. Ji Soo has always been truthful with you, but the dark cloud hanging over her head is induced by more than an MIA gang leader. Her shifty behavior dances on the line between worried and suspicious. You should question this, demand a straight answer, but yelling at her won’t bring your girlfriend back to you safely. Instead, you turn in a random direction and start in a dead sprint. You could care less if Ji Soo is following you, but after a minute you hear her heavy footfalls   
  
“Jennie!” A scream tears from your throat and echoes through the empty sky. Ji Soo joins you until it’s you and yourselves screaming like lost children calling for someone to come help you. If you’d been in the more prestigious part of town noise complaints would be filed but you’ve breached into territory that’s alive no matter the time of day.   
  
“Wait,” You both stop to catch our breath. The nonstop running has started to suffocate you inside your own body and your lungs can’t collect enough oxygen fast enough. “We won’t get anywhere like this. Let’s split up.” Ji Soo suggests. You give the ground an inquisitive look as you tuck your head between your knees. Split up? Before you can raise your head to question her, she’s gone. She chose the path to your left, so you go right. The sticky orange light of streetlamps give way to the white light of the moon and humming fluorescent floodlights. This back street is littered with abandoned trash cans and old broken furniture. Between the mangled skeleton of what looks to be a frame for a bunk bed you see a shadow. It flickers in your peripheral vision as you run past, disappearing like a mirage, but you’re sure it was there. You spare a glance backwards and for a moment the flickering lights overhead touch them, turning the dark shadow into a person.   
  
Your feet tumble over themselves in a daze of surprise. The flash is enough to bleach the familiar features of Lisa into existence. You haven’t seen her in the weeks since she declared she wanted out of the Blackpink gang. Jennie had gratuitously allowed her a way out, but it had left her a bit worse for wear. There’s still a shadow on her jaw that refused to brighten under the lights; probably a bruise. There’s a glint of something metallic in her left eyebrow; it could be a new piercing but more likely it’s stitches. Whatever it is drops back into shadows after a moment, but you still write her name under your list of suspects if you find Jennie harmed. Her name is second on your list after, regrettable, Ji Soo. Both are people you thought you would always trust, but time changes things. Time changes people.   
  
As you pass a narrow opening that leads down an alley so dark it looks like a dark stripe painted on the brick walls two arms shoot out to grab you. One over your mouth that’s popped open to scream and the other around your waist. You relax immediately as you recognize the delicate hold. It’s Jennie. You turn towards her in the small amount of space allotted between the walls to face her. In the diffused light you can see her face and tears immediate spring to your eyes. This isn’t the strong leader of the infamous Blackpink gang that would take down anyone in her way without breaking a sweat. Instead she looks like a broken shell of herself as blood mats her hair to her forehead and stains her shirt.   
  
“What happened?” You demand, trying to hold up her weight as she says forward against you.   
  
“I’m not sure. All I remember is Lisa asking to meet me around her somewhere to be re initiated. After that is a blur.” A pained grunt is muffled against your neck as she collapses her full weight into you. “Am I dying?” Her voice is scarily aloof as she asks this.   
  
“Not on my watch, Jennie.” You mumble more to yourself than her. You let her slide to the ground and prop her up against the wall. “Hold this,” She takes the phone from you after you turn on the flashlight and you immediately regret it. In the darkness you could only see light catching on the soaked fabric of her shirt, but now you can see the full extent of it. There are holes torn in her shirt and in her stoned as you lift the useless scraps away.   
  
“This really hurts.” She whispers, shifting her position against the wall. Another influx of blood pours out of her wounds and you press a hand on her shoulder to still her while pressing her torn shirt against the worst of the gashes. Jennie sucks in a sharp breath, but it’s covered by Lisa’s voice ringing through the larger alley.   
  
“[Name], where’d you go that fast?” You bite your lip hard enough to draw blood, but continue to try to stop Jennie from bleeding out.   
  
“She’s gonna kill us if she catches us, babe. Go before she does.” You pretend like you’re not crying as you continue to try and save Jennie.   
  
“I’ll kick her ass for this.” You whisper.   
  
“No, don’t try to fight her!” She raises a shaky hand to press against your cheek. “Forget about me, you gotta go!” Her lips feel cold as they press against yours, yet you can’t pull away because if you do you’ll have to leave her. Jennie makes the decision for you, knocking her head back against the wall.   
  
“Go! Now!” She says with as much conviction as a dying woman can. You kiss her one last time. When you pull away her eyes don’t open. Tears rush down your cheeks as you stare at her dead face before getting up and sprinting down the narrow path. You’re so blinded by rage, sorrow, and the suddenly bright street lights that you don’t notice anything around you. You can’t hear Ji Soo calling for you to stop over the roaring of blood in your ears or see the truck speeding down the road through your tears. You can’t move as your feet root to the ground in fear. You can’t even react. There’s not enough time for you to do anything except let it reunite you with Jennie.


	24. Sana + #1 + #34 + #36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Vampire!Au  
> 34: “I’ll kill them for you.”  
> 36: “That didn’t go well.”

Vampires are things out of gothic fairy tales. The creatures of the night that the Brothers Grimm and Bram Stoker dreamed up and gave to us in the form of neat words marching across pages of a book. The most danger books presented was the occasional paper cut until the nightmarish characters decided to step out from between the pages and make themselves into a reality. The world had collectively gasped when vampires were first discovered. You roll your eyes at just the thought of how attention averted from politics and general issues amongst the world’s populous to a few thousand creatures that you know fully we'll have been walking the face of the earth for as long as humans have. The theatrics put on to scandalize scientists “new” discovery had done little for you other than serve as an added headache while trying to live your normal, human life.   
  
Everything became a subject that served as a segway into the hot topic of vampires serving you your coffee at Starbucks. It was pandemonium at the very beginning. Police and other halfway reliable authorizes were stationed at every corner like their guns and laughable bundles of garlic would stop a vampire in its tracks. It took months for things to die down and revert back to political-centric things. Law after law was passed into existence to put a metaphorical wall between them and you. Because there most definitely had to be a tangible divide between the two beings. It was ludicrous in your eyes. What was an unstable, ever-changing human government going to do if vampires did decided to go the unspeakable and rise up. You know the answer just as well as any philosopher, scientist, politician, or psychic does.   
  
Not a damn thing. The whole pseudo racism thing is just a front to soothe the masses. It helps the weak of heart to sleep better at night knowing that vampires pay more for everything they buy and have to walk around with identifying gems hanging from their necks like collars. But just like you can’t take down a vampire, you can’t take down a government either. If that’s how everyone wants it to be you’re just as powerless as anyone else to change it, so you live with it. You live with them just as you do any other human. It’s sad really. No vampire has ever been rude to you or tried to use their obvious superiority to make you bend to your will. Well, most, at least, because there’s still the matter of Minatozaki Sana.   
  
According to your vampire companion she’s around a thousand years old give or take a decade, but even though she’s lived through some amazing parts of history all she wants to talk about it her time as a geisha. Apparently it’s the only thing that attracts her to you. You have the misfortune of looking like a geisha she met when she was still a maiko. As if to add salt to the would you majored in Asian studies in college and work at a museum that has exhibits for the more popular countries in the world. The most desirable exhibits to be a part of are always America and Canada. Stereotypes for every era of a country’s history run rampant throughout every exhibit which means if you are blessed with the job of role playing for modern Americans you get an endless supply of food and free cable. You on the other hand get juggled between China, Korea, and Japan as those are the countries your most knowledgeable about. And of course, Sana loves every second of it because she traveled all over Asia in the first few years as a vampire. Seeing you in authentic geisha kimonos and makeup also makes her happy.   
  
Usually you can tolerate her random banter as she calls you by a name that’s not yours and fawns over how popular whoever she thinks you’re a reincarnation of was back when geisha were in high demand. As Sana recounts it every day you’re assigned to 20th century Japan, she met you a few times before and after the war, but never was able to become a true geisha like you. Something about her okiya being destroyed. You’ve heard the story so many times that you’ve learned to block her out, but the museum’s current patrons aren’t offering you any relief in their chatter either. Field trips you can handle, but curiously enough you always have an easier day with it’s bright eyed kindergarteners walking through and not the dead eyed high schoolers. Especially the ones from private school.   
  
You’re convinced their school’s curriculum involves an extensive course on the prejudice towards vampires because every time, without fail, that a private school comes through your exhibit and Sana is hovering as close as she can, babbling the same old stories, the kids point out that she’s a vampire. Anyone with eyes can see that. If her inhuman beauty didn’t give it away her damn collar will, but why mention it. You’re struggling to move with how tight the obi of your kimono is tied and they’re busy hurling some new era slang at Sana. You always assume it’s an insult because no one looks that self-satisfied while spouting off made up words unless you’re Shakespeare, who happens to reside on another floor entirely. On most days you just ignore them in favor of putting on a show for the kids that are interested, yet today something is different. You storm out of your exhibit and don’t stop until you reach the employee locker room.   
  
“That didn’t go well.” Sana quips. You huff at her in annoyance while she helps to gently detach you from the layers of heavy silk. “I’ll kill them for you. Would that make it better?” She pipes up suddenly. The two of you are working to properly hang the individual parts of the kimono on a stand when she says this and you stop your movements to look at her.   
  
“I want to say yes, but I know I’m just upset and that homicide is a messy thing to cover up.” The last part is more of a joke, but it’s true that you’re upset. None of this is fair to Sana, or any vampire for that matter. You feel her arms encircle your body and pull you to her chest. She presses a soft kiss to your forehead before speaking again.   
  
“Y’know, that geisha I’m always talking about wasn’t half as empathetic as you. She was actually pretty shallow, amazingly so for how unappealing she looks compared to you. Up close you’re absolutely beautiful.” She whispers.   
  
“So are you.” This is the first time you’ve admitted anything like that out loud, what with all her mating talk you don’t want her to start moving too fast. “I just wish the world was as wonderful as you are.”   
  
“Don’t we all?”


	25. Rosé + #5 + #42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5: Soulmate!AU  
> 42: “You summoned a demon?”

Soulmates were honestly old news to you. At one point you and your equally as dumb and absolutely obsessed adolescent friends would set out on a modern version of a witch hunt to find your soulmates like stalking around the streets of your town that you’ve lived in your entire life would procure newer result than the did a day, a month, a year ago. It became painfully obvious that you were the odd one out though when one by one your friends _did_ manage to find their soulmates on the streets you walked with them every day of your life. You were hoping maybe your soulmate would move into town as so many other people were doing around you. It was unheard of to leave your quaint little town that seemed to exist as a happy little utopia away from all the regularly occurring problems in big cities. You never hear stories of a girl that had too much to drink at a party coming home covered in bruises and wondering if she should go to the hospital for a check up. Instead, she’d be returned home by a kind individual who didn’t think it would be too much trouble to make sure she got home safe. Of course, it _would_ be nice if the world was like that, but still being preoccupied with settling down with someone before you’re probably ready to you uprooted and moved to a more populated area.

Your friends had called you crazy for it and you’d wanted to slap those judging looks off their faces. They had the same goal of finding their soulmates, just like you. It’s not your fault you want to see if they could be elsewhere. Your hometown is barely a blip on the map. Though most people–like your friends, apparently–can happily live and die in the small bubble you’d rather risk whatever it is you’re risking by living on the moderately wild side. It didn’t matter that your so-called friends refused to visit you in the scary, big city or that some of them alienated you entire. You had new friends to make in your new home, and so you did. Conveniently enough, making friends was like a game of telephone at your college. You befriended one girl in your English class, then a few days later a girl flagged you down in between classes saying she was a friend of your friend. You acquired Ji Soo, Jennie, and Lisa’s friendship in no particularly important order. The only one that you remember clearly is Chae Young.

Your soulmate.

She was singing some song that you’d never heard. Well, not singing out loud seeing as you were both in the library, but you heard it like she was singing in your ear. How exactly you knew it was _her_ you’re still not entirely sure, but you did. And she knew it was you, as soon as you thought up something clever to say her head whipped around to face you. There wasn’t anything really storybook about what happened after seeing as you tripped trying to walk over to her and she made a funny snorting sound at your expense. It honestly must’ve looked weird to someone who couldn’t hear the two of you conversing in your heads. Then again, maybe it wouldn’t. Everyone knows about the soulmate telepathy link. At first people had marked it off as schizophrenia until everyone was claiming they heard it too, and thus the soulmate trend was born. Looking back on it you can’t be sure why you trusted what sounded like a conspiracy at best so wholeheartedly. After all you’re part of the second generation to ever have such a thing so there are still plenty of people that wouldn’t blame you for being skeptical. It’s water under the bridge now, but it’s still funny to look back on how desperate you were to find Chae Young without actually knowing it was her you were looking for.

You’ve since gotten used to the extra voice in your head. It’s nice, comforting in a way. It doesn’t matter if you’re awake or not, Chae Young is always there. You could be napping and hear Chae Young humming pleasantly in your dream, or actually see her if you’re both dreaming at the same time. You can’t help but wonder how you lived with your head being so empty, or so one-sided before you met Chae Young. Now there’s always someone to talk to you and amuse you when you’re bored. Life without her would’ve been boring and kind of lonely even if you lived in the biggest city ever if Chae Young wasn’t there with you, physically and mentally.

Right about now, though, Chae Young is napping and you’ve decided to amuse yourself by surfing the Internet. You’ve burned through your YouTube playlist of funny videos, listened to all the new music your favorite artists have released, and after hopping from one recommended video to the next you end up on a weird website. Not porn weird or illuminati weird, more so foreign language weird. It looks like Latin if you aren’t mistaken. You’re familiar enough with the basics of the language since Chae Young decided to take a course on it and it constantly stressing out over not having any idea what’s going on besides turning the characters on the page into sounds. She’s getting much better with understanding, but there are still a few angry fits here and there.

You decide to try to read what’s on the screen, as any person that has the means to would, but you stopped after scrolling and bumping into a word you can’t pronounce. You hear Chae Young enter the room behind you and turn to ask her for help.

“You summoned a demon?” Is all she has to say to you.

“What?” You look between her and the laptop screen, “I summoned a demon?” She looks frazzled, offering you an uncertain shrug.

“I heard some kids talking about it in class, but I could be wrong–!” She cuts herself off with a scream and you can hear why as the words rush around her head. You drop your laptop next to you then abandon the couch altogether. The screen has gone black save for a white pentagram in the center. After a few seconds a tiny webbed hand pokes out of the blackness followed by a tiny body.

“Hello,” It says, regarding you with it’s slit pupils.

“What the hell?” Chae Young demands, clinging onto you.

“I’m Lympha.” You nod woodenly, much too confused and scared to really register that this demon thing has a name or that it bothered to introduce itself. Chae Young is mumbling a steady stream of words into your neck and suddenly the creature disappears.

“I can’t believe that worked.” You say in unison. You because you actually summoned a demon, even if not on purpose. Chae Young because she recited a banishment spell from Supernatural and it worked. Your laptop reverts back to the website you’d been on, but the words have shifted to only one sentence in the center of the screen.

 _Call for me any time you’re in need_  
–Lympha


	26. Jennie + #4 + #50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4: Wolf!AU  
> #50: “Hey, only I can call her that!”

The best thing about being a female is everyone feels entitled to go out of their way to tell you all the things you can or can’t do, all the things you should or shouldn’t do. It’s enlightening, the things people remind you to pay attention to when they feel you’ve forgotten about your feminine obligations. Truly, it’s sweet how people compliment the things you’re doing well that enforce the fact that you’re a woman and scold you for breaking away from your proper architype mold. For example, you live your day to day life without putting an over abundance of effort into your appearance. You take a minimalistic approach to everything from hair to makeup, and it shows. You face always looks naturally radiant due to your light-handedness when it comes to painting your face. It isn’t uncommon for people to both applaud and look down on your lack of effort when beautifying yourself, but that’s not how you see it. Instead you’re simply doing it for the sheer joy of painting on eyeliner sharp enough to slice throats and lipstick red enough to entice the most celibate of people. Usually you’d preen under the shower of compliments, most of them from your girlfriend, your mate.

Jennie loved how uncaring you were when it comes to stereotypes. You met in high school a few years ago when you got sent to the headmistress’ office for hacking off your hair in needlepoint class. Now that you look back on it you can admit that you kind of overreacted. Being a werewolf is hard for everyone, but it’s a life you were born into. That meant normal schools were out of the question for you, so you got shipped away to a boarding school so far away from your home it could’ve been on Pluto. You were forced to conform, to be someone you weren’t and it had finally gotten to you. Needlepoint was a class only females were allowed to take which made it the perfect breeding ground for petty drama. A wolf’s high school life is spent dodging advances from over eager suitors and learning the things that will be expected of you once you do find your mate. It was a weird sex-ed class, but you preferred talking about how to ensure your alpha won’t tear you to shreds in a heat fever to learning how to sew pictures into silk.

The whole problem had started because you had rightfully declared the class to be a waste of your time, quietly though. Wolves are more durable that humans and infinitely more stubborn, so teachers weren’t above whacking you with a meter stick if you stepped out of line. Unluckily for you it was an alpha that had heard your little outburst. She was undeniably one of the prettier girls still eligible to mate, but you already had your eyes on another unattainable beauty. It’s strange now to think of Jennie as unattainable when she sleeps in your bed every night, but back then she had been the epitome of a perfect alpha. Too bad it was Miss Asshole Alpha that sat next to you instead of her. The alpha had been completely enraptured by your willingness to express your opinion even though it wouldn’t be agreed with. As an omega your job traditionally is to be seen not heard and fall in line with whatever orders are giving to you. Technically you did since your hands never paused in making a cherry blossom appear with pink thread.

You still remember exactly what she had said to you, “I wonder how that fiery personality would hold up after I claim you.” You knew “claim” was a synonym for “fuck” to her and you bristled at the way her hand wrapped around your long hair, tugging your head to one side and kissing along the column of your neck suggestively. It’s a school rule that you can’t scent or claim anyone without their explicit consent, but with how many alphas you see toting around omegas like they’re trophies and not fellow wolves it’s not hard to tell that teachers prefer to turn a blind eye unless physically brought into the conflict. Your needlepoint teacher had been a tiny beta, probably hale a head shorter than you in heels with silvery hair braided down her back. She was obviously born before laws of consent were put into place making her the least likely to assist you. She just kept furiously sewing and ignoring your calls for help, actually, everyone had ignored you. Instead they looked on in awe as the alpha prepare to claim you, so you took matters into your own hands and chopped your hair clean off your head, jumping forward to escape her.

She’s been rightfully confused as your hair went slack in her hand. What had once been a waterfall of tresses that his your waist were reduced to an uneven line at your shoulders. The alpha’s outburst had gotten your teacher’s attention and gotten you sent to the headmistress. You’d really met Jennie their. Tall, dark, and gorgeous with smoky eyes and a sultry smirk. She was aiding for the headmistress and asked you why you got sent in. After you explained it she was ready to witch hunt the stupid alpha, going off about someone hurting her omega. Your heart had sang when she called you that and you knew you were gone. Jennie had asked to court you, a sentiment that you thought had died out with the older generation, before the headmistress even spoke to you. She had no choice but to call in the alpha and mark the whole ordeal down on her record. As she left the alpha muttered one word; “bitch” and Jennie was quick to defend you.

“ _Hey, only I can call her that!”_ She had turned to look at you then with a flame in her eyes that sparks evn still today, _“My bitch,”_


	27. Irene + #5 + #28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5: Soulmate!AU  
> 28: “I lost my wedding ring”

You were taught from a young age that marriage wasn’t something you messed around with. It was a serious matter of life or death according to your parents. At the time it hadn’t made any sense. Of course, you were also a toddler when your mother came bursting into your room--interrupting your coloring and cartoon watching--to huff and puff about the gravity of tying the knot with someone. You were four, and understandably more absorbed with what shade of green to draw your tree with than what your mother was babbling on about in such a stern manner. She realized everything she’d been saying had gone in one ear and out the other when you presented her with your finished drawing of the park near your house. She had sighed and promised to put it on the fridge, or so the story goes. The second time you got a lecture about the importance of marriage was at an older age. An age at which you could sit still long enough to listen and at least make an attempt at trying to fathom what your dad was muttering about between sips of coffee.

The memories are still a bit patchy, like a printer that’s run out of ink, but you distinctly remember the strong smell of black coffee and him mentioning your ring. It’s an item that you--well, everyone--is outfitted with at birth. Some are intricately engraved and made of the most precious gemstones and metals, but you were perfectly happy with your plain rose gold band with a gold star instead of a jewel. Your dad had sat you down to reteach you what your mother had already ranted about in a more understandable way. He told you that, basically everyone had a soulmate. Your ring was meant to fit them, not you, but the ring they had would be identical to yours. Simple enough to understand at thirteen years old.

It wasn’t until the day you were packing all your things into the back of your mom’s old minivan and kissing your parents goodbye that you realized you had absolutely no idea how you were going to find your soulmate. Most of your friends had gotten lucky. The ran into them at the grocery store or on weekend trips to other cities. Yet no matter how many strangers’ hands you’ve stared down in hopes of finding a golden star, you remained alone. It took you eighteen years to finally give up on the whole soulmates idea and tuck your ring away with the boxes of memorabilia you brought to your dorm but didn’t want to open. That night you’d thrown up then tearily called home to ask what you should do. Your dad had told you simply to put your ring back on. At the time, you’d assumed he noticed it missing from your neck during the video call, but now you know better.

It had been the next day that you met your soulmate. You woke up with your head feeling like it was detached from your body and your mouth tasting like you’d been drinking some disgusting cocktail of moldy food. After fifteen minutes of rooting through boxes to find all your toiletries, you stumbled down the hall to the communal bathroom. It wasn’t as awkward as you thought it would be. Mostly because you had woken up at the ungodly hour of 4AM and because someone was singing in the shower. What you heard that day hadn’t been the uneven, tone-deaf sound of someone thinking they were the next big thing. It was the quiet symphony of a contented girl enjoying her 4AM shower. You had taken extra time to brush your teeth and pretended it was to get the gross taste out of your mouth long after it was gone just for an excuse to see who was singing. She had walked past you without really seeing you while you had awkwardly tried to catch a glimpse of her ring. All you had seen was a pinkish gold band, but no star. The rest of that day was spent moping about because you hadn’t even asked for her name.

It’s Bae Joo Hyun as you’ve come to learn. Your roommate--who hadn’t at all been bothered by you banging around in a bunch of boxes so early in the morning--had told you that. Her name was Park Soo Young. She had said her and Joo Hyun were friends from high school and that Joo Hyun had turned down contracts from several idol agencies to go to college instead. That hadn’t lasted long. You’d barely had time to get her number and check her ring again just to be sure before she dropped out to go live out her dream instead of doing as her parents told her. It took a second for you to fall in love, yet she was gone just as soon as you found her. By the time you graduated Joo Hyun had become Irene, a gorgeous idol that everyone adored. As a graduation gift, your parents got you a backstage pass to one of Irene’s shows and Joo Hyun had given you her ring. She wore it with the star facing backward because people that had trained with her had been making replicas of her ring in order to date her. She decided yours was real after you asked where the star came from in the middle of trying not to faint at her feet. The two of you got married shortly after.

Now, you’re not sure how much longer the happy union will last. Joo Hyun is an amazing wife, better than you had ever dreamed of with her hectic schedule. It was you that proved to be the weak link in the relationship. A mishap while washing the dishes had washed your ring down the drain. The effects of the missing band were instantaneous. You’ve long since figured out that taking off your ring leads to severe illnesses and eventually death if you don’t get it back, and you doubt a plumber can get here fast enough to retrieve your ring before the worst of the effects hit.

“Joo Hyun!” It’s a miracle that she’s even home. Her manager had requested a day off since the artist Joo Hyun is set to collaborate with sprained their ankle during dance practice the day before. You hear her footsteps coming downstairs.

“Yes, my love?”

“I lost my wedding ring.” You tell her. It’s followed by a long bout of coughing that end with you tasting blood. Joo Hyun frantically tugs you away from the sink and sits you on the floor.

“Where is it?” Your hand shakes with tremors of sudden chilliness as you point to the sink. She understands and tells you to stay put before running out of the room. There’s a faint metallic banging noise over the woosh of your blood pumping in your ears. Joo Hyun returns with her phone and a dusty toolbox from somewhere behind all her gardening tools. She desperately tries to find a wrench that fits the pipe’s bolts while crying to the emergency operator.

“It’s not working!” She sobs, throwing the last wrench in the box across the room. It leaves a sizable dent in the wooden cabinet it hits, but you can barely see it through the black spots swimming across your vision. “[Name], you’re not allowed to leave me. I just got you back!” She weeps into your neck, awkwardly rocking you in her arms. Over her crying, you can just barely hear sirens in the distance. You just hope they’ll make it in time.


End file.
